


Forever starts now

by CrushedRose, kocuria, kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Series: The Value of Time [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: "We need to get up," Bucky whispers, but Steve makes no attempt to get off."We're already up!" he whines as he tightens his hold, dropping his face to Bucky's neck.Bucky rolls his eyes. "Don't you have a training session with Sam?""Yeah... but I likethismore."After all the storms... comes the happily ever after.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Value of Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416133
Comments: 118
Kudos: 59





	1. in your lap

**Author's Note:**

> We promised you fluff! 😁 After 210k of post-Endgame angst and two story arcs, they're finally together - these are the snippets of their long-awaited happy ending.  
>   
> Find us on Tumblr for more stucky! We're [CrushedRose](https://acrushedrosestillwins.tumblr.com/) and [kocuria](https://kocuria.tumblr.com) 🙃

08 Jan 2026  
  


The first ping is enough to wake Bucky up, his hand reaching for the phone on his bedside table before he even opens his eyes. He checks the time through blurry eyes. He still has - or _had,_ apparently - another half an hour of sleep before his alarm is supposed to go off. 

Wiping his eyes, he opens the message, a smile growing on his face. 

It's from Steve. 

Bucky still can't believe he actually did it. After months. _Months._

He did it, he finally asked Steve out! And they kissed!

And what a kiss it was! It was passionate and wonderful, soft and sweet, everything he ever dreamed about.

The last time they'd kissed was in that cave, both dirty and sweaty... last night was much different. Both clean, no hurry, no imminent danger... It was amazing. They kissed for nearly ten minutes before Bucky's stomach growled with hunger, causing him to blush, and Steve to laugh. 

Steve's soft laugh still makes Bucky's day, every time. 

They kissed again when they went to their rooms for the night, each with a huge smile...

His phone pings again, breaking him out of his daydreaming.

Steve: _Bucky?_

Steve: _Buck?_

Steve: _Are you awake?_

Bucky types back quickly.

Bucky: _Yeah, what's up?_

There is no way he's going to tell Steve he woke him up.

Steve: _Good morning_ 🙂❤️

Bucky smiles. A _heart!_ He knows Steve is good with technology and all that goes with it. Of course he uses emojis.

He types back. 

Bucky: _Morning, Steve_ 🌸 _sleep well?_ He, conservatively, opts for a flower

Steve: _Yes, thank you. I was wondering..._

Bucky: _?_

Steve: _Can I come over for a while, just until we need to get up?_

Bucky smile broadens. He would love to see Steve before the busy day starts. 

Bucky: _Yes, I'd love to see you_ 😊 _  
_

Bucky has no time to even get out of the bed when the door opens and Steve walks in, carrying two coffees. Bucky frowns slightly.

"Did you wait in front of the door?"

Steve shrugs. "No? I was on my way back from the kitchen.” 

Bucky sees through the lie, but lets it pass, fond.

Handing Bucky his cup, Steve moves to sit on the chair, but Bucky pats the space next to him. Smiling shyly, Steve climbs onto the bed next to Bucky, their backs resting against the wall.

The silence is comfortable, both enjoying the coffee. Bucky loves the presence next to him, the way they fit together. They've come a long way. They both still have a long way to go, too, but these past few months were spent learning and relearning each other, talking about things... wiping the sheets clean, starting fresh. Both still see their respective therapists and it makes a huge difference. 

With the coffee almost up, Steve glances at Bucky. 

"I'm going to tell the kids about us, tonight. I sent them a message last night, saying we should meet up, have dinner somewhere. JJ said we can go to his place, it's the closest and the biggest."

Oh, _that's_ big. Bucky thought Steve would wait a while, this is a major step. He's basically telling his kids he is starting a new relationship.

Bucky looks back at Steve, who's still staring at him. A hint of fear and trepidation there, yes, but also stubborn and relentless. 

"Okay, you sure you want to tell them so soon? Don't want to wait a while?"

Steve shakes his head. "No, I've waited months for this, and I'm not going to wait a minute longer. I wanted to tell them last night, but I don't want to do it over the phone. They deserve better."

Bucky's heart swells with pride. They both waited a long time, Bucky waited a lifetime, literally... nearly two. Steve is right. It's their time now. Still, they have to do it right, that was the condition all those months ago in Wakanda, when Steve woke after his cryo stint. They promised each other 'right'. 

"I'm sure it will go well,” Bucky says finally. “They understand, right?" 

Steve takes a breath. "Buck... I'm hoping you would go with me? Please?" 

Bucky can only blink for a moment as he looks into those blue eyes, looking at him for some sort guidance, or advice, or just support. 

"You want me to go with you? Telling your kids that we are going on a date, that we are, as they say, an 'item'?" 

"Yes," Steve replies, his voice strong. "Please. I love you and I want you to be a part of my life with them. I don't want to keep anything from you, and I certainly don't want to _hide_ you, but I understand if you don't want to..." Steve trails off uncertainly.

Bucky takes a couple of breaths, then puts his empty mug down and takes Steve's hand. His voice is thick as he looks at Steve. 

"I would _love_ to. I would _love_ to go with you."

Steve's eyes are a bit red as well as he twists so he can hug Bucky. His voice tickles Bucky's ear. "From now on, you and me, together. In every way possible. I love you, Buck, and even though you had to wait a lifetime for me... you never gave up on me, and I will spend every moment I have showing you you didn't make a mistake in giving me this second chance. Not without you, _never_ without you."

Bucky wraps his arms tight around Steve, unable to say anything. He settles for whispering, "I love you, I love you," over and over.

Bucky finally shifts, so they're looking at each other. They're both smiling, eyes shiny. Steve glances to Bucky's mouth, back to his eyes...

Bucky knows that look already. He loves that look. 

"Buck..?" 

"Yeah, Stevie?" 

"Can we make out until we need to start working?" Steve asks, grinning.

Bucky bursts out laughing and nods. "I would love to. But first..."

Bucky smiles mischievously, then places his arms around Steve's waist and in one move lifts him and places him on his lap. Steve recovers quickly, shifting so he's comfortable. 

"That's better than twisting sideways, right?" Bucky asks, placing one hand on Steve's hip, the other on his cheek. 

"Yeah, it will certainly work," Steve replies, then closes the distance and kisses Bucky. For someone who isn't used to being with a man, and hasn't been in a relationship for a long time, Steve sure knows how to take initiative. 

Instead of just soft kisses, Steve takes charge and probes with his tongue, deepening the kiss. Bucky smiles, but lets Steve set the rhythm. His arms wrap around the smaller man. Steve has one arm around Bucky's neck, the other on his shoulder, holding him close. 

They spend a long time making out, smiling at each other and just whispering whatever comes to mind, until Bucky's alarm goes off. 

"We need to get up," Bucky whispers, but Steve makes no attempt to get off. 

"We're already up!" he whines as he tightens his hold, dropping his face to Bucky's neck.

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Don't you have a training session with Sam?" 

"Yeah... but I like _this_ more."

"We can do it again tomorrow morning, if you'd like. Set your alarm."

"Did last night-" Steve replies, and his eyes widen in surprise.

Bucky tilts his head. "Stevie-"

"You're right! We should get ready, we can discuss plans for tonight later!" Steve makes to get off Bucky's lap, but Bucky holds him tight so they're flush together. 

"Stevie. Did you set alarm earlier on purpose, with the sole intention of waking me up to make out?" 

"No! For the coffee-" 

"Stevie."

Steve sighs and looks down, his ears pink, a blush high on his cheeks. His lips are swollen from their kisses. Bucky loves it. 

"Yeah, okay. I did. We didn't kiss much last night, and I really liked it, and wanted to start my day good, and-" 

Bucky pulls him closer, kissing him again. When they break apart, he rests their foreheads together. 

"I don't mind. You wouldn't be yourself without some reckless streak, so... Tomorrow morning, same time?" 

Steve smiles and nods. "Do I have to bring coffee? It was just a pretense, you know?" 

"I know. We'll see." 

With one last kiss, they get out of bed. Steve picks up the mugs, looking completely disheveled. Bucky tries to flatten the blonde locks and arrange his clothes as Steve just stands there with a huge smile. 

"What time is dinner tonight?" Bucky asks when he finally realizes it's no use.

"Eight, but we usually make dinner together, so sevenish."

"Okay, I will be ready. One car, two cars? The bike?" 

"We can take one car."

"Do I need to bring something?" 

"No, just yourself." Steve smiles reassuringly.

"Okay."

They share another look before Steve opens the door. 

"Thank you, Buck. For agreeing to go with me."

"Not without you, right?" 

"Right..."

"So..."

"So."

"See you at breakfast?" 

"Yeah, see you in a couple minutes." With one last smile, Steve goes out, leaving Bucky to get ready. 

Bucky takes a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. It's officially one of the best mornings he's ever had. And although a bit anxious, he is really looking forward to the evening. 

  
  


At seven on the dot, they stop in front of JJ's house. Chrissie, JJ's daughter, comes out of the house, a bag over her shoulder. She watches them climb out of the car smiling, the front door still open.

"Chrissie, you're leaving?" Steve asks and hugs her close. 

"Yeah, Pops. Jessica got ill, so I'm on call, I just dropped off Jake for the night. Hey, Bucky," she answers, hugging Bucky as well. 

"Hello, Chris. You're going to be okay to drive? I mean you didn't get much rest today, you always work mornings...?" Bucky asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Will buy a Red Bull or two."

"You sure? I can-"

"Oh, you sound just like Dad... I'll be fine, thank you. I'll call once I'm at the hospital. Don't worry so much."

Steve watches them interact, comfortable and familiar. He knows he did the right thing, inviting Bucky along. He befriended the Rogers-Carter clan this past year, and Steve is very grateful they've accepted Bucky so fully and without any bad feelings. He is proud of them. It seems like the real bonding took place while Steve was in cryo - Bucky met all the kids and grandkids... Steve knows Bucky feels a little overprotective about Chrissie, as she is a single mom with a three-year-old, and a trauma nurse. 

Chrissie gives them both a look, then grins mischievously and turns to the open door. 

"Dad!!! You owe me twenty bucks!" 

Before Bucky or Steve could ask what she means, they hear loud commotion as the 'mature' part of the gang, Steve's three kids and their spouses, clamor out onto the porch. 

"No way!!!" 

"Oh, called it!" 

Bucky stares at Steve in confusion. Steve just sighs and blushes furiously. 

"Stevie?"

"Oh god, I didn't think... I'm so sorry, Buck..."

"For-"

"God, finally!” Sarah exclaims as she comes out, hugging first Steve, then Bucky. “See, I told you guys we have to open the good wine!" she yells to her siblings. "It's about time, we've been waiting for months..." she adds more quietly.

Bucky hugs her back, still confused. Chrissie walks up to him. 

"They have a pool going on. Then suddenly Pops calls, saying he needs to speak to them... now _you're_ here and he can't keep the smile off his face, that spark of joy in his eyes! You asked him out and you're here to tell us you're officially a couple." She grins smugly.

Bucky and Steve stare at each other. Everyone's smiling wide, but Bucky's eyes are shiny, and Steve actually has a few tears running down his face. Bucky looks at Steve, who nods. 

"Yeah... I asked him on a date last night," Bucky admits.

Chrissie hugs him again before whispering, "Welcome to the family, and thank you for making Pops happy. He was sad for many many years, since I can remember... I've never seen him so radiant."

Bucky kisses the hair on her temple. 

"Thank you. All of you, for accepting me."

"Shall we go in? Let's pour some drinks," Sarah asks, and Steve follows her inside. JJ stands to the side, watching his daughter leave, and Bucky waits with him. 

"She's just as stubborn as her grandfather,” JJ says. “I wanted to drive her, but she insisted."

"She's going to be okay, right?" Bucky asks. 

"Oh, yeah. Not the first time they call her, not the last."

Waving at the retreating car, Bucky and JJ make their way inside to the sound of laughter.

They hear Sarah saying, "Okay, before those two come in, I have to ask. So, Dad... is Bucky a great kisser?" 

"Sarah Jane!!" Steve yells, and JJ shakes his head, stopping just outside.

"She's always, _always_ been the eccentric one in the family. Never could keep her in line."

Bucky giggles softly. "Yeah, I'm starting to realize that. I like it. She is strong, independent but still so caring, so genuine."

"Yeah, she is."

"JJ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you guys really have a pool going?" 

"Oh yeah, and the stakes are high. Come on, let's get you a drink, and save Dad from the interrogation. Be warned though, you will get your fair share."

Bucky shakes his head and stares outside for a second. JJ sees the look on Bucky's face, the emotions, still so raw. Bucky came a long way, and still has his vulnerable moments.

"Just remember, Bucky... your pace, okay? If things get a bit too much, you can hide away in Jake's room for a while, pretending to check up on him." 

Bucky smiles, grateful. "Thank you, JJ."

They head into the raucous room side by side.


	2. the date - part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knocks on the door.   
> "Yeah?"   
> Opening the door, Sam walks in to see Steve eyeing two shirts.   
> "You have ten minutes, man!"  
> "I know... I know! I just can't decide on the shirt!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date turned out so long, we split it in half. Part two will come next week 😉

15 Jan 2026  
  


This is it, their first date. It's been a week since Bucky asked Steve out. In the bathroom, of all places, _seriously, Barnes?_ They spent several minutes kissing and smiling like love-sick teenagers, when suddenly Bucky's stomach growled with hunger. Steve laughed, and they made their way to the dining room. Hand in hand. Together. They didn't even think about what it was going to look like, entering a room with people whose literal job was to observe and be vigilant. 

Things have been busy, and they already had to reschedule dinner once. Bucky had something special in mind - they usually have all their meals together in the mess hall, and that just won’t do. Yeah, he still wears the moon boot, but his ankle is almost completely healed. Steve didn't mind what they do, as long as he was with Bucky. Bucky... shared the sentiment, but wanted more.

"It doesn't count, Steve!"

"I don't mind Buck, it's with _you,_ we've waited long enough." 

"Doesn't matter! I'm going to take you on a proper date. Please?"

They’ve had the conversation several times - Steve would just smile, shake his head and kiss Bucky. Giving in. 

It took a week, and here they are. 

Tonight is that night. They have the weekend off, and it's Steve’s weekend at the Compound. Nearly everyone is staying in; Peter is visiting, he and Pietro became fast friends, and he needs some adjustments made to his suit as well. Actually, for some reason, there are more people at the Compound than usual... 

Bucky shakes his head. They all know what this weekend means, and they’re all here to support them. He appreciates it, he really does, but sometimes it makes him a bit fearful, to have so many people looking up to him... and _out_ for him. That they trust him. That they _care._

Bucky stands in front of the mirror, inspecting his choice over and over again, all black on black. He’s changed twice already. He is nervous, but very excited. Decades, it took him _decades_ to get to this point, to finally be able to take Steve out. Properly, without girls under the disguise of 'double dates', without the excuse of boys having a night out on town. 

It's a proper _date._ He will be able to hold Steve's hand, they will sit at a table and share a bottle of wine, they will have dinner, they will talk about any and everything. When they leave, they will leave together, hand in hand. Just like they did in his imagination, his wildest dreams. 

There's a knock on his door. 

"Bucky?" 

Bucky lets go of the breath he’s been holding. 

Wanda. 

"Come on in!"

As she opens the door, her eyes go to Bucky and widen, her mouth falling open. "Whoa." 

"Does it look okay?" 

"You look, frankly speaking, scorching hot." Bucky blushes as Wanda laughs. "I came to calm you down. I could feel your anxiety from a mile out."

"Sorry?" Bucky says sheepishly.

"Don't be. It's a huge thing, something you've been dreaming about for years and never thought would get."

"Well, if you put it like that..."

"It's going to be fine, really. I don't know who is more nervous, you or Steve."

"Is he stressed? Oh, shit, is he having second thoughts?" Bucky asks. 

"Of course he isn’t, he’s just… he knows how important this is. I've sent Sam to calm him down," Wanda confirms, smiling softly, sad but understanding. Bucky wishes for a moment he could take her heartache away - that he could give her a way to be happy with someone. He never met Vision, but he’s heard a lot about him. 

He looks down at his outfit. "You know, it's silly. We shouldn't be so nervous, we’ve done stuff together for years now, and it's just dinner, but still..." 

Wanda steps closer, taking his hands. "It's not silly. It’s the beginning of your life together, it means _everything_ to you. You've waited years, and Steve is afraid to muck it up... that he would disappoint you." 

Bucky shakes his head vehemently. "He won't. Even if we spill wine all over ourselves, even if we just have burgers in the car, it will still be amazing, cause it's _him."_

Wanda smiles, squeezing his hands. "Exactly. It's just you and him... So stop worrying so much. In the end, I'm sure you will be able to have a nice meal together. Well, unless aliens attack us."

"Don't you jinx it," Bucky warns her. 

"Nothing could jinx it, it’s meant to be! Now, come on, you look great. Do you have everything?" 

"Yeah, wallet and car keys and my phone... oh, and my jacket."

"Perfect. Now, go and enjoy it."

Bucky quickly hugs her. "Thank you, Wands."

"You're welcome," she beams at him.

Sam sighs as he makes his way to Steve's room. It’s right next to Bucky's. 

He feels like he’s back in high school, playing the middleman to get two boys together. Both are way older than him, and still he needs to make sure their first date goes smoothly. One would think that a man who has a family, was married for years, should know all about dating... but, no. Oh, no. Once more it all falls to Sam. Wanda was like a coiled spring, sensing the anxiety radiating off the two of them, so they decided to step in. 

Peter’s here, and he is super excited to see the White Wolf finally going out with his 'crush'. He promised MJ photos... The others just rolled their eyes. It is so much _more_ than a crush, but that's fine. Every single person in this building, and even more outside of it - other Avengers, Pepper and Morgan, Bucky’s family in Wakanda - are rooting for these two. They know the history, the journey to get here, and it makes everyone teary-eyed. Gives them all that small sliver of hope that sometimes things work out - that in the end, love does conquer all. It's not just the movies. It's not easy, it takes a lot of time and effort and hard work, sacrifices and determination and stubbornness. 

Both of these men worked so hard. They _deserve_ this. 

The moment Bucky asked Steve out was a big _'finally'_ for everyone. They’re so happy for Bucky - they know the obstacles he had to overcome to get to where he is. The huge progress he made. They’re all so proud of him. 

Sam knocks on the door. 

"Yeah?" 

Opening the door, Sam walks in to see Steve eyeing two shirts. 

"You have ten minutes, man!"

"I know... I know! I just can't decide on the shirt!" 

Steve’s visibly stressed out, his eyes on the clock the whole time, biting his lip. Sam shakes his head. 

"I need a raise. This one." He points to the indigo blue one. 

"You sure?" 

"Yes. It compliments your eyes, looks good on you. Bucky likes you in blue, all shades."

"Really? Did he tell you that?" Steve perks up.

Sam rolls his eyes. "No. I have eyes." Steve quickly puts the shirt on, eyeing the ties. "No ties!"

"But... I need to look good, Sam! Bucky should be proud to walk next to me!" Steve argues.

"Dude, you could wear your old saggy shirts and he would still think you’re the sun personified.” Steve reaches for the tie anyway and Sam rolls his eyes. “You old men and your old-timey sensibilities. Okay, this jacket? Great. You’re ready. Do you know what he has planned?" 

"No..." Steve answers, putting the last touches on his outfit, slipping his inhaler in one pocket, his phone and wallet in another. "He said it's a surprise, and I know I _shouldn't_ be nervous, but I can't help it! It's been a long time coming, and I want it to be _perfect._ He deserves nothing less."

"Yes, he does, and so do _you._ You deserve this just as much as he does. You worked hard, too. But remember, perfect setting doesn't always mean a perfect date. A perfect date depends on the person, the connection - and trust me, the two of you have the best chemistry I have ever seen." 

Steve blushes, then turns serious. "I love him, Sam. I want to make up for all the pain. Even though he has forgiven me, and somehow found a way to give me a second chance, he’s been waiting years for this. _Years._ I don't want to screw it up, I want to let him know that this, this thing between us, is real. It's real and it’s worth it, worth the wait. That _he_ is worth it, and that he will never, ever have to regret it. We have a long way to go, but, like my therapist says, I should be thankful for where we are, instead of upset about where we aren't - because thankfully, we are not where we _used_ to be. It's been only three years since I went back, and we’ve come so far. And I owe you so much for being the voice of reason and making me pull my head out of my ass, because I came so, so close to losing him. I won't let him down again. Or you."

Sam swallows, then shakes his head. "Damn... That was one hell of a speech."

"It's all true."

"I know, and that's the only way I won't give you shit about being all sentimental. _Remember_ these things, and trust in what you two have. You will be fine, okay? And just enjoy your night."

"I will... Thanks, Sam." Steve looks grateful, if not much calmer.

"You're welcome. Now, see you later." Sam winks, gives Steve a hug, and leaves with only a minute to spare. 

Steve watches the door close, before turning back to the mirror. "Don't you ever take him for granted, Steven Rogers. Never forget what your actions caused, and the miraculous opportunity you've been blessed with. _Savor_ it." 

Staring at himself - his new body, but just the same face - he smiles. He is okay. He is _happy._

The knock comes precisely on time. 

Bucky leaves his room with Wanda in tow, Sam standing at the end of the hallway and giving him the thumbs up. Before he can say anything, Peter, Pietro and his girlfriend peek around the corner, just behind Sam and Wanda pulls out her phone. Bucky rolls her eyes at her.

"What? Shuri can't miss this!" she says quickly.

Bucky sighs and waves at them, then walks towards Steve's door. He stops in front of it, looking down, then back at them. They’re all standing there, thumbs up, smiling reassuringly. Bucky takes a breath and knocks.

The door opens.

For a moment, they just stare at each other, stunned, beaming.

Bucky's the first to find his words. "Hi, Stevie."

"Hey, Buck," Steve whispers.

Bucky holds out his hand and Steve takes it, noticing the slight tremor running through it. Their fingers intertwine and they both calm down instantly.

It's going to be okay. No, it's going to be _perfect._

"Shall we?" Bucky asks and Steve nods, smiling softly.

"Yes, please."

Smiling, they walk to the elevator, holding hands. Steve turns around to see everyone looking at them with huge smiles. They’re rooting for them, for Bucky - he knows they might care for _him,_ but all this concern is for Bucky, really. _Bucky_ is their teammate, their fellow Avenger, the one who took a group of people who fought in a war together and made them a family. 

He wants to say something - something to reassure them he will not hurt Bucky ever again, that he’s learned his lesson, that there's nothing he wouldn't do for Bucky. That he will climb back into every weird machine to get him back, all over again. But he can't - he only has his actions now, and those will speak louder than any words. He squeezes Bucky's hand as they walk to the exit, a car ready and waiting for them. 

Steve may be smaller and shorter now, not as strong, and Bucky may have a metal arm, but they are still two lost boys a long way from home. When they come out and look up at the stars, they’re still the same ones they spent their childhood under, building castles in the sky. 

This is their first official date. Nearly three years after that fateful day by the lake, nearly a century after they made a promise of being together till the end of the line. There is still a long way to go, still many discussions to be had. But they both know they will stand together - the little scrawny blonde too dumb to run away from a fight, and the brunet who would always keep his Stevie safe.

Whatever the future holds - this time, they will face it together. 

"Not without you," Bucky whispers, and Steve smiles.

They go together, hand in hand. 


	3. the date - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking along Bucky as they make their way to their destination, Steve can't help but notice the looks they get - especially Bucky. He wants to growl like a caveman, tell everyone: this man is with _me._  
>  He looks around to see the sun low on the horizon, casting golden rays across the restaurant.   
> Yes, Bucky _did_ make it special. 

15 Jan 2026

  
Bucky stops the car in the designated area - he had no problem driving, just made sure it’s an automatic so he wouldn't have to put too much pressure on his ankle. He and Steve held hands the whole drive, making small talk and little jokes. They’ve both been waiting anxiously for this date, ever since they started to make plans... it was worth the wait, though - they aren't even out of the car yet, but they both already know. It was _worth_ it. 

Bucky climbs out and walks around the car to open the door for Steve, but Steve gets out of before he makes it there. 

"I was supposed to help you out..." Bucky sighs.

Steve blushes. "Sorry?" 

Bucky laughs softly. "It's fine, knew you'd be a punk… Come on." 

He holds out his hand, and Steve wastes no time to grab it again. This week he held hands with Bucky every chance he could get. He also went half an hour earlier to Bucky's room every morning for their make out sessions. He couldn't get enough. He refuses to feel guilty about it.

Walking along Bucky as they make their way to their destination, Steve can't help but notice the looks they get - especially Bucky. He wants to growl like a caveman, tell everyone: this man is with _me._ Bucky is dressed in black from head to toe, his beard trimmed and his hair gelled back. He always says that hair gel is one of the things he loves about the future - so much better and easier than the pomade they used as young men. 

Steve looks around to see the sun low on the horizon, casting golden rays across the restaurant. 

Yes, Bucky _did_ make it special. 

Steve knew about it, but he’s never seen it before. Tony - or, more likely, Pepper - decided to expand his business and bought a small restaurant on a yacht. It’s exclusive, invitation only, intimate and offering privacy. The yacht sails slowly down the river, then comes back up, romantic and serene. There’s only a certain amount of tables, so it’s not crowded. 

Steve knows Pepper must’ve helped Bucky, and he makes a note to say thank you. This is _perfect._

This is also perfect for Bucky's still-healing ankle - they don't have much walking to do, just a few steps. Steve can see a small area for dancing at the end of the yacht, and really hopes they can dance, just a little. Bucky is a great dancer, and it would be the perfect way to be close, have Bucky in his arms. Tight and safe. 

"Stevie? You okay?" 

Steve looks at Bucky - he was so deep in thought he didn't even realize they were already at their table. He beams. "I'm great. I'm perfect, Buck."

"Okay, sweetheart," Bucky smiles dopily.

They sit down, and Bucky orders some wine. There’s a five star chef and only six dishes to choose from... and four types of dessert. Bucky and Steve place their orders easily and continue to talk. 

They made a rule: no work. It doesn't bother them, they have tons of other stuff to talk about. 

By the time the food comes, they’re both on their second glass. The sun is low, the sky dark orange and purple. The overhead lights come on and the music starts playing softly. 

Bucky watches as Steve takes another sip. He’s really calm and relaxed - Bucky knows he has his inhaler with him, but it's just a habit by now. Steve also hasn't complained or showed that his back was giving him any problems in months. Not to mention how stunning he looks. He’s just about the average height now, strong and keeping up with his training. 

He’s wearing cobalt blue and that’s doing wonders for him. Bucky can’t stop stealing glances - Steve’s eyes are bright, his smile wide, his laugh infectious. He is so, so beautiful. The most handsome man Bucky’s ever seen. 

And he’s all Bucky’s.

"Why are you staring at me?" Steve asks and looks down, to see if he maybe spilled his wine or food. 

"Because you look absolutely amazing," Bucky answers honestly, and his heart skips a beat at the sudden blush on Steve's face. The wine emphasizes it even more. _So beautiful._

"So do you. Very handsome," Steve replies bashfully.

Bucky's blush is sudden, and not as prominent as Steve’s, but still enough to set the butterflies in Steve's stomach scrambling for take-off. _He_ put it there. _He_ did that. Not anyone else. 

"I've been thinking about what a good idea it was for Chrissie to meet Pepper. They’re both amazing women and awesome moms. Jake and Morgan are so lucky."

Steve nods. "Yes, she is. But we said tonight is about us, so: no kids and grandkids, okay?" 

"But they are a part of you, so they're part of the 'us' in us!" Bucky tries, but then frowns, shrugging. "That didn't come out right." He smiles sheepishly.

Steve's tries to keep from laughing but he can't - he lets out a loud snort just as the waiter brings over their dessert menus. 

"This one!” Bucky points immediately and Steve rolls his eyes, grinning. Once the waiter is gone, he refills their glasses. 

"I should have guessed you would take the one with cinnamon in it. Want to tell me where your love for cinnamon comes from? You never loved it this much as a kid."

Bucky looks down and takes a sip. 

"I love how I feel when I smell it, how it just makes me calm. Before we met, in Bucharest? I was trying to find myself, my memories. I won't go into detail, not here and not tonight... maybe another time.” He sighs, then visibly switches gears. “Anyway, there was this woman - I saved her from some men who tried to rob her, and made sure she got home safely. She was old, her hair gray, and so many laugh lines on her face. She was beautiful, and she looked at me with... kindness. She invited me in and then she took this pan out of the oven and the smell... It was apple cinnamon cake, with a cobbler crust. Sugar and cinnamon that would crack as you bit through it. She patted my head and said: ‘My husband made the same face every time I made these, he said it was a little bit of heaven found in an oven…. The cinnamon smell calming the mind and heart. The smell of home.’

“She was right. She gave me half the cake and since then, every time I eat cinnamon I remember her words, I remember that feeling. It’s always made the bad days better."

Bucky stares off into the sunset as he remembers her, and Steve wants nothing more than to hug him, to hold him close. To thank him for sharing that. It obviously means a lot to Bucky. He also knows why Bucky doesn't want to bring the whole context up - it wasn't a good time for either of them. It would’ve dampened the mood. 

Instead of going around the table and grabbing him tight, like he wants to, Steve reaches for Bucky's hand, grasping it gently. 

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Buck."

Bucky squeezes his hand in response just as their dessert arrives. 

Bucky looks positively enchanted with his dessert and takes a huge bite. "Ooh... This is soo good! Here, taste it..." Bucky scoops another bite and holds it out to Steve - who doesn't even try to take the spoon. 

He leans close and opens his mouth, his eyes on Bucky’s as he takes the bite. 

"You're right, it is a little bit of heaven..." Steve grins.

Bucky's eyes widen, and he swallows. 

They eat their dessert in comfortable silence, sharing a look every now and then. The night is wonderful... no, it’s _perfect._

By now, their whole family knows tonight is their first date. Steve wouldn't be surprised if even Thor and his party were watching them, somewhere out there in space.

Steve can't stop looking at Bucky, now that he finally doesn’t have to hide it. For the first time in decades he can look without worrying what his face would betray, what people would see in his eyes - because Bucky is right here in front of him, and looking in Steve's eyes he will find only love and acceptance. Never doubt.

And he _does_ look.

Bucky would look into Steve's eyes and his heart would skip a beat - Steve would stare back, a blush spreading on his face. The adrenaline pumps through Bucky’s veins. He’s dreamed about this for so many years, and now _here they are._ Finally. He can reach across the table and caress Steve's knuckles - the only worry, how to eat with only one hand. It's not impossible, Bucky’s had loads of practice. 

The night is theirs. They smile at each other, have soundless conversations that still say so much. They both hope the night would never end. They’ve waited so long for this - too long.

With dessert over, Bucky stands up and reaches for Steve's hand. 

"Dance with me?"

Smiling, Steve grabs Bucky's hand and follows him to the dance floor. It isn't overly big, and there are only two other couples, swaying slowly. Steve fits right in Bucky's space - they did dance once before, at Scott's wedding, and Steve memorized and kept dreaming about the whole thing... and so did Bucky. They know how close to stand, how to hold onto each other; they know Bucky leads and Steve falls into him, his face close to Bucky’s, their cheeks nearly touching.

Their fingers intertwine, tight and inseparable - a braid of love and promise.

As they dance, Bucky's eyes catch a flash some distance away, at the far end of the yacht. He sighs. 

"Buck? You okay?" Steve murmurs, moving a little back to see him better.

"I think someone just took a snapshot of us dancing. We may have to think about coming out, what we're going to say. We can’t keep this quiet forever, and I really don’t want to even try, to be honest." Bucky’s face scrunches.

Steve lifts one shoulder in a half shrug, not breaking their slow rhythm. "Tomorrow's problem. Tonight, I don't care. Tonight it's just us." 

Bucky's smile is blinding as he stares at Steve in wonder. Steve smiles back, resting his face in the crook of Bucky's neck. 

"Are you enjoying the night, Stevie?" Bucky asks a few songs later.

"Yes. I loved it, every single moment. The steak wasn't as good as your attempt at mince casserole back in ‘39… but I'm not complaining," Steve jokes and his heart swells with love as Bucky laughs, his head thrown back and eyes scrunched tight, mouth open and body relaxed. He loves it when Bucky laughs like that, not holding back, just enjoying the moment. He hopes he can make Bucky laugh like that for years to come.

"Yeah... Ma said to let it bake at 180 for 30 minutes, not 130 for 80... At least it was well done!" Bucky smirks.

"Well done? I could have put that in my shoes instead of newspaper, Buck!" Steve replies and then grins as Bucky bursts out laughing again. No one pays them any attention, every pair in their own little bubble of love.

"Hey, at least I improved!"

"You did. And I'm quite thankful for that little bit of serum left that can help with my metabolism, otherwise I’d need to spend a lot more time at the gym."

Bucky leans closer as the music quiets down a little, the atmosphere softer, more romantic. He stares into Steve’s blue eyes.

"Ah, I knew it. You’re just in it for the food, aren’t you?" he whispers, grinning, mock-offended.

Steve lets go of his hand and places it against Bucky's cheek, and Bucky immediately holds him closer, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Steve brushes his fingers against the side of Bucky's mouth, tracing the Cupid’s bow. It’s soft and tender. Bucky melts, just a little.

"Yes, I like your food, but I love _you._ Tonight? It's perfect. It's so much better than anything I could’ve ever dreamed. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Stevie.” Bucky grins. “And for the record, I love you too."

"Kiss me, Buck? Kiss me and hold me, and I promise I will never let go."

Bucky looks into Steve's eyes for a moment longer, basking in the truth of Steve’s words, then lowers his mouth and claims that promise right from Steve’s lips. Sealing the vow. 


	4. Bucky's interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For months now, we’ve all been dying to know more about the New Avengers - the group of people who saved the world from Thanos, and then continued to respond to a number of dangerous situations all around the globe. Imagine my surprise when I received a call from the newly rebuilt Avengers HQ and the person on the line was none other than Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, these days known as the White Wolf - second in command to the new Captain America, Sam Wilson.

Bucky Barnes: a man of many talents  
Author: Ivelisse Rivera  
29/01/2026

For months now, we’ve all been dying to know more about the New Avengers - the group of people who saved the world from Thanos, and then continued to respond to a number of dangerous situations all around the globe. Imagine my surprise when I received a call from the newly rebuilt Avengers HQ and the person on the line was none other than Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, these days known as the White Wolf - second in command to the new Captain America, Sam Wilson.

To some, he will be known as the Winter Soldier, the deadly hostile from the events surrounding the fall of the Triskelion - where in actuality, he's a POW tortured and brainwashed for more than seventy years. We all know his name has since been cleared and he helped to save the world from Thanos. We were also very lucky to see him at the royal wedding in Wakanda, a little more than a year back - looking very happy and excited for his future. (Not to mention, so handsome...)

Naturally, I was beyond curious and excited to speak to him, hundreds of questions running through my mind. I follow him on social media - as does half the world, it seems - and was hoping for an opportunity to meet him one day. He comes across as a fascinating young man, with a wicked sense of humor.

He asked me if I'm interested in an exclusive _(Yes!!!)_ and although I'm only allowed certain topics, he has some information to give to the world, mainly about a relationship he’s in. He was photographed a few days ago, dancing with another man - but because the photo wasn't very clear, it’s taken the world and social media by storm.

Obviously, I jumped at the chance.

He vetted every question (as well as the final article) - and what followed was an amazing afternoon spent with Bucky, as he likes to be called, and his partner.

Enjoy. I certainly did.

My car comes to a stop in front of the Avengers Compound. Bucky is standing outside, waiting for me, looking calm and relaxed. He’s wearing jeans, comfortable trainers and a dark purple henley. The dark-grey metal hand gleams in the sun. Although I know what he’s capable of, I feel relaxed and at ease. Nervous, yes, but safe.

He greets me with a good solid handshake and walks me inside, then hands me my clearance personally while we chat about the weather and traffic. He then leads me to the kitchen and dining area, wide and open, with several comfortably spaced tables. It’s clean, but feels lived-in. There’s a screen quietly playing non-stop news in one corner. I’m deposited at the table nearest to the kitchen.

"I have some stuff in the oven," he smiles winningly.

"Oh yes, I saw on your social media! You're quite handy in the kitchen, those brownies you made last month looked divine." He blushes. "What are you baking today?" I can't help but ask.

He smiles broadly and I can see that spark in his eyes. "It's... a surprise."

I let it go. After all, I will get to see soon enough.

He pours three cups of coffee and sits down, then briefly looks at his watch.

"Sorry, Steve will be here shortly. His meeting was supposed to end ten minutes ago."

"It's quite alright, at least he won't get stuck on the highway like I did," I quip and Bucky snorts.

(Yes, ladies and gentleman, you read that name right. The name of Bucky’s mysterious partner is Steve, and that should give you some idea about what’s coming…)

"Yeah... true. Traffic between here and NY is a nightmare these days."

Before I can ask him what he means, the door opens and his attention is gone from me.

Steve walks in, looking a bit flushed. He was obviously running.

"I'm sorry... Meeting ran a bit longer."

He and Bucky share a look and I can see them having a conversation without words - whatever is 'said' puts Bucky at ease.

I was prepared for this, for this meeting - but still, seeing Steve in the flesh is _something else._ This is because Steve is none other that Steven Grant Rogers, former - original - Captain America, Bucky’s childhood friend. Until about a year ago, he was an old man. The official statement was that something went wrong with the Infinity Stones, his serum somehow compromised. Although no official statement has been released since, it does seem the problem has been sorted out. I gather my thoughts and school my expression, and they both smile reassuringly. They know it was a shock for me.

"Hello, Steve, thank you for inviting me. I already thanked Bucky for this opportunity and his generosity."

"You're welcome. We talked about 'coming out', so to speak, and you were on top of our list," Steve answers and takes a sip of his coffee, his left hand underneath the table. Speaking of which, Bucky's right hand is also gone.

I mentally roll my eyes. Don't need to be a journalist to put two and two together.

"Shall we get started?"

Both nod. I pull out my recorder and put it on the table, then take out my notes.

Ivelisse Rivera: First of all. Congratulations on… this, becoming an item. I heard it was some time in the making. You two look very happy together.

Bucky Barnes: Thank you. It was worth the wait.

Steve Rogers: Yes, it was.

They share a look, and it’s so soft. God, this is making giving me the ‘feels’

IR: Steve, I know I’m not allowed to go too much into this, that you guys asked nicely, but can I at least know - are you healthy? Are you well? Is the serum problem sorted for good now? You were old, and just when we got used to it, you are young again, and smaller to boot.

They share another look and Bucky moves closer - like he wants to defend Steve, to intervene - but Steve shakes his head.

SR: I will take this one, Buck.

Bucky relaxes back against the chair.

SR: I am well. I’m very well, in fact. The serum thing is sorted now, finally and permanently. I have some of my previous illnesses back, but not to the extent it was before.

Oh, isn't this interesting, and quite scary. Should we be worried, should Bucky be?

IR: Steve, if I may ask, what illnesses? Is it bad, very serious?

SR: It’s manageable, much better than I was back then. My asthma is back, but the medication these days is amazing! I have several allergies and my scoliosis is back, but I can manage that with medication and physical therapy.

They share another look, empathy and understanding and pure devotion. I’m instantly calmed just watching them. They have this sorted.

Back to the real questions here.

IR: Steve, did you always know about Bucky’s feelings? And, Bucky, same question, did you know about Steve’s?

I don’t think they were prepared for this - they both suddenly get a distant look in their eyes, before trying to glance at each other from underneath their lashes. Steve is the first to get his composure back and look up at me.

SR: No. I found out by accident, and I can only be thankful that I did. I wasn't supposed to know, and I was too blind to see - but as I said, I can only be thankful that I did, that I was blessed with the opportunity to have this with Bucky. I don’t take it lightly, I realise it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.

There is so much in that answer, so much in his eyes, and I burn to know it all - the process, the journey that got them here. I also know that they won’t tell - it’s between them, and maybe that is how it should be.

BB: I never had the courage to say anything, always too scared to lose his friendship, you know?

IR: Absolutely. Not to mention that back then it was illegal and could have ended very badly for you, couldn't it? My grandfather knew a man, back in Chicago... to this day, he says it wasn't a pretty sight.

BB: It wasn't.

SR: It wasn’t right. People should be allowed to be themselves. We watched a sitcom the other day, and one of the characters said that every time someone comes out, the world becomes a better place. It’s true. We live in a beautiful world - a lot of sacrifices were made to get it back, and people should be allowed freedom to love.

Although he’s smaller, you can still see the strong conviction that made him who he is, what he always stood for.

IR: And you, Bucky? When did you find out? How did you two finally take the leap from friends to a romantic relationship?

BB: Well… I found out much later than he did.

Bucky gives a quick smile, but it’s brief and sad, then continues. Again, so much in so few words.

BB: It was not by accident, but it did take me by surprise. I didn’t believe him at first, you know? After so many years... I didn’t really have a reason to believe him. I imagined it so many times that when he actually said it, I just wanted to pinch myself. I remember, I asked him if it was real. We didn’t get together straight away, though. Uhm… I thought we should give it some time, get used to being around each other again, rebuild, or more like _reacquaint_ ourselves.

IR: When you say reacquaint yourselves, is it because of the Snap? Or everything that happened before that? After that fight in Germany you two didn't have much time, did you, with you being in Wakanda and Steve on the run?

They share a look and I know the answer will only scratch the surface.

BB: Yes. I wasn’t myself, not fully. Princess Shuri was able to remove all the trigger words, but I still had gaps in my memory and needed to make peace with what happened to me, find my way to move on from there.

SR: Things were a bit hectic back then. We tried to make the best of the situation, but thinking back, we could have been… we could have…

BB: We could’ve sat down and actually talked instead of just trying to move on as fast as we could without dealing with the past.

SR: Yeah, what he said.

Steve smiles at Bucky and I can see the muscles in their arms move as they squeeze each other’s hands.

A small _ting-ting_ sound breaks the tension and Bucky gets up.

BB: That’s me, excuse me a moment.

I watch him get up, walk to the oven and take something out. It smells absolutely divine.

IR: Steve, Bucky looks like he's fitting in really well. He really won the hearts of many people out there with his social media posts. You must be very proud of him?

SR: I am. He is the most wonderful, kind and forgiving man I have ever met. Life was rarely kind to him, but he still got up, worked through it and walked out the other side stronger and better than all of us. If Dr. Erskine thought I was a good man, good enough for the serum, it’s only because he never met Bucky.

Wow… I am momentarily speechless, and Steve smiles. It transforms his face - he looks so happy, like a man finally at peace. I wish I knew the whole story, but I also know that it’s something precious, something between them, something that made them stronger.

Bucky comes back with three small plates and a platter of dark brown delicacies. A can of whip cream is tucked under his arm.

BB: Here, I tried a new recipe - it’s brownies, but with nougat in them.

He puts it all on the table and gives each of us a plate and a small fork. The can of whipped cream goes in the middle, within easy reach for us all.

IR: Oh my word, Bucky, it looks divine! I’m sure it will taste even better. I saw your posts - you’re building yourself quite the reputation as a chef in this place.

He blushes and Steve can’t stop staring. I smile at how obviously smitten they both are. Bucky busies himself putting a brownie on each of our plates, with a generous dollop of cream.

BB: Thank you. I like creating things.

Steve leans closer.

SR: He wanted to try cinnamon, but I thought nougat would be better.

IR: Oh, you like cinnamon?

Steve throws his head back and laughs.

SR: Oh yeah… his cinnamon ‘thingies’ have their own reputation in this building.

BB: I just love cinnamon, okay?

SR: Sure, Buck, whatever you say.

Bucky giggles. (Giggles... actually _giggles,_ and doesn't that make him look several years younger.)

IR: Bucky, you’ve been quite in the spotlight these past two weeks, with the release of the photo. If the photo hadn’t been published, would you have gone public with your relationship with Steve?

BB: Oh. Uhm, I don't think so, not immediately. I think I would have loved to have him to myself for just a while longer. Although... I did know, being in the public eye like this, it was never guaranteed that it would have stayed secret. This way, your article - the world gets informed on our terms. Steve and I discussed it at length, and decided to let this happen as long as we get to tell the story.

SR: Absolutely. Bucky noticed the flash and told me about it, but honestly? Neither of us paid it too much attention, we pushed it back for the next day. That night, that date was _ours,_ and nothing was going to stand in our way.

Bucky smiles proudly as he looks at Steve. Steve returns the smile and we all take a moment to enjoy the warm brownies. The cream is melting on top, making a liquid chocolatey sauce. It is, simply put: amazing.

IR: Neither of you really have a history of dating men, publicly at least, of being part of the LGBTQ community. When did you realize that you weren’t straight, and how did that impact your life and relationships with other people?

BB: I knew... or had an inkling that ‘something was wrong’, as we said back then, when I was twelve years old and realized that not everyone liked watching the boys in our school just as much as the girls. I kept it hidden, I kept thinking it would go away, that it was just part of growing up. I finally realized the truth when I was fifteen years old. I pushed it away even further, and struggled for a while to get my emotions under control. I thought I was evil, that I was born wrong. It didn't affect my relationships too much - I was still outgoing, I kept the walls up, and, you know... smiled when I saw girls, danced with them, walked the walk, played the part.

SR: I didn’t realize what it was until the new century - when I heard and read about the LGBTQ community and the struggle they’ve had throughout the decades. I always had a little voice in the back of my head, but it didn't _register,_ so to speak. Not until I had to sit down and have a serious introspective moment. I had to admit that most of the things I covered under ‘friendship’ and ‘kinship’, was actually not that at all. It was a hard fact to realize... I was very angry at myself, for getting it so wrong, for not only hiding it from myself, suppressing it... but because I hurt others, too. It affected so many of my interactions, it wasn’t until the lightbulb finally went off that I was able to see that... yes, some people I would’ve treated the same, but others I hurt. And turns out, most knew before me. Most people saw it when I couldn’t.

Bucky looks down and there is that small pursing of his lips, that brief distant look and a gut feeling that there is so much more to the story than we will ever know. I clear my throat to break the tension.

IR: It worked out well in the end? I mean, looking at the two of you now, that bond, that unconditional love you two share... It stood the test of time, so to speak. So in the end, it seems to have worked out well?

BB: Yeah, the test of time... It did. Took us a long time, but it’s okay, as you said. Besides I would rather have Steve and what we have be real 100% of the time, than 50% with terms and conditions. It's all or nothing.

SR: It’s everything. He gets it all. Which is fair, because he gives his all as well. As Buck said, it took a while, but I will never, ever have to doubt what we have, and neither will he. We had to go through a hell of a lot more than most people, but I really believe it just made our foundation stronger.

BB: Like that saying: build on rock and it stands, build on sand and it sinks.

SR: I think we could give the rock a run for its money, Buck.

Bucky chuckles loudly, his head thrown back, the laugh jubilant.

BB: Yeah, Stevie… I think so too.

These two… over a hundred years old, full grown, with muscles that can make anyone weak in the knees, yet the fondness in their eyes is so soft, so genuine.

IR: What’s next for you two? Are you planning on being more in the public eye regarding the LGBTQ community, going to Pride, being activists?

BB: I want to go to a parade! I really want to bring a rainbow flag and hold it high, I want to watch it flutter in the wind, the sun shining on it. I want to hold Steve’s hand and kiss him in front of everyone.

SR: Well… now I want to go to one, too, just for that last part.

Both shake with laughter and Steve runs his hand through his hair and puts his empty plate on the table before he looks at me and turns serious.

SR: I don’t think we will be _active_ activists, so to speak. We will certainly make it clear that we support every single person out there, part of LGBTQ community or an ally - and we will thank them for what they’ve achieved, for the fact that we can be together, openly and without fear. We will stand against homophobia and hatred. Unfortunately, this - what we do here at the Compound and with the New Avengers - takes up most of our time. It’s so much more than a full-time job, but we will try to do our part in creating a free life for everyone. We didn’t fight an intergalactic war so people can be oppressed in our own backyard. We won’t stand for anyone being tortured and treated like scum just because of who they are or who they love. I will not stand for it, Bucky will not stand for it, no one in this building, no one willing to lay their life on the line for this world, will stand for it.

Bucky and I stare at Steve. Although smaller, that unmistakable stubborn streak runs strong and clearer than ever. Bucky looks so proud, so in love.

IR: Wow, this really comes naturally to you, don't it?

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head.

BB: Oh yes, when he gets an idea in his head, he’s like a dog with a bone. Can’t shake him.

IR: What are your plans? For each other, for the future, for your relationship?

BB: To love one another. To be there for each other, to take every day for the blessing it is. To cherish what we have, knowing that it didn’t come easy, and that it will take work and commitment to keep it. That even though there will be obstacles, that there will be fights - we will always find a way through, a way back to each other. Anything else… we’ll just wait and see.

SR: Listen to that. What do I even _say_ to that? Everyone thinks I’m the one with all the words and the speeches, but Buck… he’s straight to the point, and he hits it on the head, the first time - every time. But, yes. What he said. To put it shortly, ‘not without you.’ Just Bucky and Steve, today, tomorrow, always.

What do you say to that, indeed?

I spent a while longer talking about the Compound, about the New Avengers, about how they all moved forward and became a family. I had a second helping of the brownie. I watched them move as one. I smiled and felt happy for them.

Whatever the future holds - it will be great. It will be safe. Whoever took that photo of them dancing - and I know _they_ know who it is - they turned out to be doing a favour to those two. What was meant as a scandal, as an obstacle, they made a stepping stone. They used it as a platform to show they have nothing to hide. They will step back and rise above it.


	5. wedding dress shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here they are. Steve and Michelle are picking out suits, while Sarah dragged Bucky to help her pick a dress. Steve wanted to come along, but Sarah refused.  
> "Bucky... Dad will be like, ‘Whatever you choose, honey, you look beautiful in all of them! Although isn’t that one a bit low cut?’ And Chell? She thinks anything I put on is hot! You will be objective and reasonable."  
> Bucky just shrugged and followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a sad day, it is with great sorrow that we think of Chadwick today. Our hearts go out to his family. May they find the strength during this time.  
> I know all of you are sad, but I hope a little fluff, a little good, may just ease some of the pain.

04 March 2026

  
Bucky gazes around himself in awe and wonder. He’s seated on a comfortable sofa, hands in his pockets; all around him is pearl and white, chiffon and satin, beige, gold and silver, lace and beads and so many other things he wouldn't even be able to name. Dresses in all shapes and sizes are showcased in every corner of the boutique. There are gowns and minis, beautifully colorful ones and even one with a multitude of ribbons. He never would’ve guessed there was such a wide variety of wedding attire!

The other side of the store is the men’s section, suits and ties and shirts on display - Steve disappeared there with Michelle. Bucky and Sarah will get her wedding dress, Steve and Michelle will get their suits. Michelle already has her dress for the day.

Sarah insisted that the day be spent with just the four of them, doing this together. Bucky couldn't deny her that, nor could Steve. His daughter is getting married to the love of her life, finally showing her true self, and she wants her dad there. Steve himself has been excited these past few weeks as he listened to the wedding planning, seeing them happy together. Bucky could see that it took him a while to really make peace with what his daughter went through, all these years - many things finally making sense for the first time. He and Bucky spent many nights talking about it - about his family, about Sarah's kids and how everyone has been completely supportive of them.

So, here they are. Steve and Michelle are picking out suits, while Sarah dragged Bucky to help her pick a dress. Steve wanted to come along, but Sarah refused.

_"Bucky... Dad will be like, ‘Whatever you choose, honey, you look beautiful in all of them! Although isn’t that one a bit low cut?’ And Chell? She thinks anything I put on is hot! You will be objective and reasonable."_

Bucky just shrugged and followed her.

He’s jostled out of his thoughts as Sarah pushes the stall curtain away and walks out.

"What do you think of this one?"

Bucky smiles widely. The dress is made of a soft material - lace sleeves, the skirt flowing down in an A-line. There’s a silver ribbon going over the shoulder, clasped in front with an emerald crystal. It comes to a stop just below the knees, simple, yet elegant.

Even in her fifties, Sarah is beautiful, absolutely stunning. Her hair short in a pixie cut, brown with a purple streak. Her eyes are hazel and soft - turns out not _all_ of them got Steve's eyes. Sarah is an artist, she would never fit in with the army or any other defense force like her brothers did. She’s a force on her own, stubborn and fierce, standing on her own two feet, even if she stands alone. Bucky’s already learned that she’s eccentric, with a wicked sense of humor, always following her own heart. From what he remembers of Peggy, and from the talks he and Steve had, he knows Sarah was the 'wild' one, that she and Peggy never truly got along. Bucky thinks it's because they were too similar - being stubborn, just on different playing fields.

"Bucky... that bad?" she prompts, frowning.

He starts. "No! It’s absolutely stunning. It fits you perfectly, elegant, but unique. I love the cut, especially the ribbon bit. The green stone brings out your eyes. The lace accentuates your shoulders. It’s really an amazing dress."

Sarah sighs dramatically, but still smiles wide.

"See! This is why I needed you. Dad would get all teary-eyed and say I look beautiful. I could wear a garbage bag with pearls and he would say that! Chell... well, I don't have to wear anything..."

"I get it!" Bucky quickly interrupts with a blush that makes Sarah laugh out loud. "Considering your personality, he might be onto something - if anyone could pull _that_ off, it's you. Besides, you will always be his little girl. He loves you so much. You know that, right?"

Sarah nods and walks a bit closer. "I know. He would tell us every day - didn't matter how old we were, whether we were celebrating our 21st or 30th or 45th... He would tell us how much he loves us, and how proud he is. And you know what, Bucky? It always, _always_ felt like the first time. It was so real, so genuine. It never felt like just something one says. It was real every time."

Bucky can only smile back. The thing is, he knows what she means. Every time Steve tells Bucky that he loves him, it feels like the first time as well.

They share a soft smile, then Sarah shakes her head. "So, I was also thinking about that white suit over there?" Bucky looks to where she’s pointing and his jaw drops. "It looks so chic!"

"Sarah... the whole suit is white lace, from pants to the top," Bucky tries but her eyes light up.

"It's a glamorous onesie, Bucky! how cool is that?"

Bucky shakes his head. "You know what? Try it on, why not."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah! You like it, it's… it's glamorous. Definitely different."

"You know what, you're right. Take a pic of this one, we can decide afterwards, compare the two."

"Got it..." Bucky quickly takes a few pictures before Sarah takes the suit and disappears in the cubicle. Bucky looks down the glamorous onesie rack and finds another one that he loves immediately. It's also a one piece suit, but made out of a smooth silk, soft, see-through chiffon covering the cleavage, and long beaded lace sleeves.

Bucky takes it off the rack and walks to the cubicle. "Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Here's another one, also a one piece but more stylish, I think? Try this one after."

"Okay, hand it over." Sarah holds out her hand through the small opening and Bucky hands it to her. "Ooh... So soft!" she grins.

Smiling, Bucky walks to the chairs and sits down. Even a supersoldier can only stand for so long.

The phone is still in his hand, and he starts to browse through his gallery.

All three kids take after Steve - he wonders if the serum had such an impact, or if it was just Steve’s genes all along. JJ is the only one with the sky-blue eyes, along with his kids; Sarah and Sam-Anthony have Peggy's hazel eyes. The boys have her curly locks, and Sarah has Steve's straight hair. She keeps it short and spiked up, she started wearing it this way when Peggy died. Reading between the lines, Peggy never seemed to really like it when Sarah did things differently. Bucky gets the feeling that the mother-daughter relationship was tough... but Steve? He has an excellent relationship with all his three children. He practically raised them on his own, took them to school every day, went to games, packed their lunches.

_"I didn't have a Dad, Ma was working but she tried her best... I wanted her to be proud of me, Buck. I wanted them to know I did my best, that it was enough."_

Since they've started dating, Steve opened up a lot more about those years - the struggles he’d had, the effort he’d put in. They still don't really talk about Peggy herself, but the kids are a safe bet. Bucky is okay with the kids and Steve's relationship with them... he is still trying to come to terms with Peggy, though. He’s already made a lot of progress - in the beginning, when the kids talked about her, or did the " _Hey, Dad, remember when you and mom…”_ Bucky would get quiet, take a walk or go play with Steve’s grandkids.

It’s gotten better. They all had to adapt.

His phone pings with a message.

Steve: _Is it safe, can we come back?_

Bucky looks up. "Sarah? Michelle and Ste- your Dad are done. Should they wait a bit, or can they come?"

"Tell them to go wait at the bakery, we're almost done. I'm not trying on the lace onesie, I like yours more, so we're almost done."

"Gotcha." Bucky quickly types back.

"What do you think?"

Bucky looks up and his mouth falls open.

"From the look on your face, I take it I look good?"

"Oh my god, Sarah, this is stunning!"

Sarah smiles widely and turns around. "I like it too. I think it’s between this one and the dress."

"How about you take this one, and we can modify it a bit? I've seen a show where they take suits like this and put... a skirt? A train? Over it, that gives the impression of a dress from the back, but it’s removable?"

"Oh yes, I've seen that! That’s an excellent idea."

They both smile. Sarah can't stop touching the fabric and looking at herself in the mirror. Bucky knows that look.

"Sarah... Is this your dress?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sarah’s eyes start to water. She looks at her reflection. "I have my wedding dress... I have my dress, I'm marrying the woman of my dreams..." She looks to Bucky, her brown eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I never thought- I never-"

Bucky takes a step closer and hugs her. "I know... I understand. Here you are, a new chapter in your life ready to begin, and I think you know what I mean when I say: this time, it's a hell of a lot better than any dream or fantasy."

Sarah nods as she holds on to him. The tears slowly soak his sleeve.

"I have my dress, I have Michelle... finally, so many years, Bucky... I've waited so long."

Bucky hugs her closer. He knows exactly what she means.

After a few minutes she lets go with a sniffle. "Sorry for crying all over your shoulder."

"It's fine. I have two, you can use both," Bucky jokes, trying to lighten the mood. It works - she laughs brightly. "Come on, let's wrap this dress up and go meet your lady."

"And your man."

Bucky looks down, a blush on his cheeks. Sarah puts her hand on his face.

"I'm so glad he has you. We no longer have to worry about him, he is _safe._ And we’re so grateful for it. Bucky, I know it hasn't been easy, it hasn't been fair, but we still thank you. For everything."

Bucky tries to swallow the lump as he looks into her eyes. She’s all blurry from the tears that threaten to spill on his face. "You're making me cry, Sarah."

"Sorry, sorry! Let me change before we both drown this thing in tears."

While she takes the dress off and changess back into her clothes, Bucky busies himself getting his emotions under control.

They put the down payment and make arrangements for the train to be added, and a few other small adjustments. Just as they’re leaving, Bucky's phone pings again. He immediately shows Sarah.

Steve: _Hurry up, we're tasting cake, you snooze you lose and you'll have to wait until the wedding day!_

Sarah narrows her eyes. "Huh... As if! They better wait for us, or so help me..." She grabs his hand and they make their way down the street to the bakery.

  
  


"It's about time!" Michelle cries as they walk in. They’re seated at a table with over a dozen pieces of cake in front of them. Bucky’s never seen so many variations of cake before in his life.

"You better have saved us some!" Sarah replies, making her way to Michelle and bending down to kiss her. Bucky sits down next to Steve, who immediately grabs his flesh hand underneath the table and twines their fingers.

Bucky smiles and blushes as he squeezes back. He’s yet to get used to Steve’s easy physicality - it’s as if he’s trying to make up for decades of lost time, now that he’s allowed.

"Looks like we’re the butlers," Steve mentions and smiles as he looks at the multiple packages next to their table. All 'wedding stuff' like stockings, underwear, cosmetics… ‘Just a little bit of this’ and 'oh I forgot I need _these!'_

"Yeah, smart girls," Bucky answers, grinning.

"Of course we are," Michelle replies and pushes a plate to Bucky. "Try this, it's absolutely divine."

"It's blue velvet, very rich," Steve adds.

Without waiting Bucky tries a bite - using his metal hand, since Steve is still holding his right one. Good thing he’s basically ambidextrous.

"Oh, yeah, it’s… it’s okay. Now what's _that_ one...?" he asks, pointing to a plate with a soft-looking white sponge cake with brown specks.

Steve rolls his eyes. "I knew it."

Michelle starts to laugh and Sarah and Bucky frown in confusion.

"Steve said your eyes will automatically find the one with cinnamon!” she explains, wheezing. “It's a cinnamon coffee cake with buttercream icing."

"Ooh, gimme... please?” he adds as an afterthought.

They taste a lot of cakes and bicker about their favourite ones - ultimately the women get to decide, since it _is_ their wedding. Bucky knows what _he_ would have chosen - he’s not so sure about Steve’s ideas _(“Vanilla, Steve,_ really?” _“It’s a classic for a reason, Buck!”),_ but in the end Sarah and Michelle picked a great combination: a two tier almond vanilla cake. It really is delicious. Bucky quietly vows to himself to experiment with this flavor next time he’s stress-baking after a press conference.

On the way back to the Compound, Steve and Bucky are quiet, tired after the all-day shopping trip. They carry their garment bags inside, and Steve waits only till they’re inside the room before pushing Bucky down the bed and climbing on top of him.

Bucky just lets himself be manhandled, surprised.

"Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to kiss you. I want to hold you. Stay the night, please? Only kissing, I just..."

"Stevie, what's wrong?" Bucky asks, worried.

Steve sits more comfortably on Bucky's thighs and just smiles down at him.

"Today? Being with you, seeing you with Sarah? Every day I realize more and more how I missed you in my life. How alone I was, even though I had my family. You can be among people and still be alone because your heart, your soul feels that piece missing." Steve's voice hitches as he tries to get his thoughts in order, his eyes red-rimmed.

Bucky sits up, careful not to dislodge Steve, and wraps his arms around him - grounding him, offering quiet support. Steve looks into his eyes, smiling sadly.

"I was there when Sarah picked her first dress, her smile wasn't nearly so wide as it was today. She didn't have a real cake testing, she just chose the first one she got, some simple chocolate thing. Today I saw my girl, finally, and she is really, truly _happy._ I haven’t seen her so radiant for so many years! The last time she was this carefree was when she was a little girl, running around, laughing, chasing her brothers..." Steve momentarily stares into the distance. Bucky doesn't say a thing. He just keeps on holding Steve, letting him know he’s here for him. Steve blinks and a tear falls as he looks back at Bucky.

"And... I see you, and I'm truly happy. I love them Bucky, I loved them back then and I love them now, I do, but, today I understood her smile for what it is. I understand, because I feel the same way. I love you, and with you... I don't feel alone at all. My soul, my heart isn't missing that piece anymore, and it makes me feel alive. Please, let me kiss you? Let me hold you. Let me be with you. We don't have to do anything... Just... "

Bucky nods. Although they’ve been dating for just about three months, they haven’t gone all the way yet. They’ve explored some, but somehow, without talking about it, they both knew that they need to take this slow.

Bucky looks at Steve and puts his hands on his cheeks.

"I'll stay, Stevie. Of course I'll stay with you. However long you want me."

“Forever?” Steve smiles, still tearful and fragile.

“Till the end of the line, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The train and the cake:  
> 


	6. Bucky's birthday - part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky swallows and wipes his eyes.  
> "Thank you. I should be thanking you. _I_ love _you,_ all of you."  
> "You don't even know what it is!" Marjorie counters and Bucky shrugs.  
> "Being with you all is more than I could ever want. It's more than enough."

10 March 2026

  
Bucky wakes up and immediately knows his alarm didn't go off. He feels... more rested than usual. He reaches out with his hand and finds the bed empty.

He frowns and turns around, and immediately smiles, seeing Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, sketchbook in hand, right hand moving over the page in a practiced rhythm. His hair is messy and he’s wearing one of Bucky's T-shirts.

"You turned off my alarm," Bucky rasps out. Steve just smiles shyly and nods, glancing up for a moment before looking back down. Tilting his head, he finally closes the sketchbook and puts it on the floor with his pencil.

"I did," he says, smiling.

"How late is it?"

"Only about 9. Besides, there’s no work today," Steve answers and crawls up to where Bucky is leaning back, his arms outstretched to him. Steve stops once he’s on top of Bucky, beaming down at him. "Happy birthday, Buck."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Bucky leans up and they start kissing, Bucky holding Steve close, when the first ping of an incoming message pulls Bucky away. Steve groans. Bucky smirks.

"You should have put the whole thing on silent, instead of just the alarm."

"Next time," Steve vows as he sits up and climbs off the bed to pick up the tray that Bucky hasn’t noticed before. He quickly looks at his phone to see the barrage of birthday wishes, but stops when Steve puts the tray in his lap. Unscrewing the thermos lid, Steve pours hot coffee into two mugs.

"You went all out? The last time I got coffee in bed, you _accidentally_ woke up before your alarm..." Bucky teases and Steve blushes, laughing.

"Yeah... at least I don’t need an excuse now."

"And you get... extra points," Bucky grins, opening his arm for Steve to lay against him.

There’s scones and small croissants, pieces of fruit and chocolate pieces. They enjoy it together.

"You know they're waiting for you in the kitchen, preparing a big breakfast, right?" Steve asks, tucked comfortably under Bucky's arm.

"Yes, and then the early dinner/late lunch outside this afternoon. It's small and intimate, right? Like I asked you to suggest?" Steve hums noncommittally and Bucky frowns. "Oh no, I know that tone. How many people?"

"Not a lot. Really! Pepper and Happy are still in LA, Banner is in Sweden, the Langs are at Cassie's graduation ceremony, so it's just us and the gang. Sarah is bringing her kids, and Michelle, obviously. JJ’s bringing Chrissie and Jake... and Sam-Anthony and Marjorie are coming too," Steve answers and holds the last kiwi fruit up to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky chews thoughtfully before speaking.

"Shuri is filling in for T'Challa, since he’s in London with Nakia... but she said she’ll try to visit next month, right?"

"Yeah, but I think she'll call, either through the beads or Skype."

"Probably the beads," Bucky replies.

Steve takes the tray and they get up. "I'll take this back and have a shower, see you in twenty?"

"One more kiss, first," Bucky requests, and Steve is more than happy to oblige. Bucky watches him go, then sits down again.

It's his _birthday_. He’s 109 years old. Some days he really feels every single one of them, other days, like today... he feels good. Happy. Hopeful and enthusiastic about the future. Last year, he woke up alone, Steve still on his way back from Wakanda with the kids...

This is actually the second time he spends his birthday with Steve and his gang, and yet... This time, it feels like he’s more involved. A part of them - or they, a part of him.

  
  


When Bucky enters the mess hall, it’s to a loud and somewhat off-key singing of 'Happy birthday!’ He laughs and accepts each and every hug they give. By the time he can actually sit down and enjoy his breakfast, it’s nearly cold.

He doesn't mind.

They all cram together at one table and make jokes. The training was put on hold for the day so it could be spent together. Bucky made the rule: if it's your birthday and you are at the Compound - no work. It automatically becomes a 'fun day' for everyone.

"Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky looks up to see Fury and Hill walking closer. He immediately gets up and walks over to them. Maria gives Bucky a quick hug with a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Bucky. May this day be one to remember."

"Thanks, Maria." Bucky lets her go and turns to Fury, who’s holding out his hand.

"Happy birthday. I'm glad to see you in such good spirits."

"Thank you, Director. Do you want to sit down, have some food?"

"I will," Maria answers immediately and makes her way over to the table. Fury just smiles.

"Not today. I have a meeting with the Academy, and then we’re flying out to Chicago. I just came by to say hello."

"Oh. Have a safe flight," Bucky says and watches him leave, coat flaring dramatically, then turns back to the table. Steve and Wanda are deep in conversation. "You guys good?" he asks, and they immediately pull apart.

"Yeah, of course! We're discussing work," Wanda answers brightly. Bucky knows they weren't, not really, what with the way they’re smiling and trying to hide it. It definitely has something to do with him... he will find out later. Until then, he will play along.

"Don’t you remember the rule? No work!" he teases.

"Yes, boss..." Steve pouts playfully.

The lunch is outside, the weather unseasonably warm, sun shining merrily down on them. Bucky and Steve said they should have it during the day, because they want the night for themselves... they didn't specifically say that, though, they used the 'it's nice and warm and Bucky wants a picnic outside' excuse. Several tables are placed in one big line. There’s a rope between two trees, with a beautiful dark green curtain hanging from it. There’s a table set in front of it, with food, snacks, drinks and a huge cake. A few small gifts are piled in one corner. The overall color pallette is green and soft bronze, the table sheets white with beige overlays. There’s bronze-sprayed bottles on the table, each with either a single leaf or a plant inside. A few pineapples are placed as decorations, bottoms cut off, sprayed a soft off-white. Some empty bottles holding small candles complete the setting. Cocktail glasses are filled with a choice of mocktails, and some jugs of water with lemons wait for the kids.

It’s stunning. Bucky suspects it’s all Sarah and Wanda’s doing.

Bucky is seated in the middle of the long table, conveniently close to the food and the cake. Steve is on his right, and Sam with JJ and Sam-Anthony on his left. Pietro sits at the end, and the women all flock together. The young ones scatter wherever they want, running around and laughing. Jake, being the only small child, is the center of attention, and loving it.

There are two seats open, and Bucky frowns.

"Are we expecting someone?" he asks Steve, who smiles back.

"Buck... You trust me, right?"

Bucky narrows his eyes as he sees the serene look in Steve's eyes.

"Yes, Stevie, I do, you know I do."

Steve looks at Wanda and she nods.

"I need you to close your eyes for a minute," Steve says.

"But... why?"

Bucky feels the sudden anxiety rising up, but it isn't overwhelming - just a blink of a moment, one skipped heartbeat and it’s gone. He trusts these people.

He trusts them to look after him.

He trusts _Steve._

"Okay," he says finally.

Steve visibly sags with relief, then looks over Bucky's shoulder.

"Okay, stand up, don't look back... Close your eyes!"

Bucky quickly glances at Wanda to see her smiling reassuringly. She gives him a nod and he relaxes even more, takes a deep breath and stands up, his eyes closed.

"Now, there are several gifts and surprises for you today,” Wanda says, “but this one is unexpected and we didn't know till this morning."

"Okay...?"

He can hear some rustling behind him, someone coming near. His senses work overtime, trying to compensate for the lack of sight.

The smell hits him first, floral and light. He smiles widely. He knows them.

"Okay, Buck, you can go ahead," Steve says, sounding happy. Bucky opens his eyes and turns around to see Pepper and Morgan standing close.

"Happy birthday, uncle Bucky!!" Morgan yells and holds out her arms. Bucky wastes no time in picking her up, hugging her close.

"Ah, I missed you, pumpkin! I'm so glad you're here."

"Mommy and I just flew in! We have to go back, this was a quick break," she explains, flailing her arms.

"I'm so glad you did." Holding her on his hip, he turns to Pepper who’s smiling broadly and goes to hug him tight on the other side.

"Happy birthday, Bucky."

"Thank you for making the time, Pepper. And thanks for the surprise, I love it."

"You’re welcome," Pepper says, then turns to Morgan. "Go, put Bucky's gift with the others."

"Okay!" Morgan grins and wiggles, so Bucky puts her down and watches her put a huge box with the others. She and Pepper go sit in the two open places, right next to Chrissie and Jake. Jake and Morgan immediately start talking and Bucky glances at Steve. They share a knowing look - those two became thick as thieves immediately. Pepper and Chrissie are also talking, and Bucky knows there’s a friendship forming there, too.

This is good, the way his two families somehow merge together and get along. It makes him feel more comfortable, more at home. He can only imagine what it must feel like for Steve. Two different worlds, colliding into one.

They spend the afternoon talking and joking, laughing and eating. It’s one of the best birthdays Bucky’s ever had.

It’s getting late, afternoon sun turning everything gold, when they all encourage Bucky to open his presents.

"Okay, okay!" Bucky relents playfully, secretly very excited. Where - when - he and Steve come from, parties like this were not a regular thing. And there is quite a lot of gifts in that pile.

He starts with the biggest one, the one from the Stark girls, on Morgan and Jake's insistence. They’re sitting in Steve's lap, close to the presents and all the wrapping paper.

"Oh... wow..." he breathes.

"That sounds intriguing," Chrissie comments.

Bucky smiles and lifts the gift. It’s a beautiful black leather jacket, strong and sturdy and very good quality. He’s seen these before and had a secret love for them.

Clearly, not so secret.

"It's beautiful, Pepper... Thank you. I love it, really..." he fumbles for words.

"I'm glad, Bucky," she beams at him.

"There's more! Look inside, Bucky!" Morgan edges him on. Holding the jacket, he looks inside to see something red. A keychain, a small rubber wheel and silver spokes. "I chose it! Read inside." She bounces in her seat.

Bucky turns the wheel to see the inscription.

 _  
"Roads were made for journeys, not destinations.”_ -Confucius  
May your journey be filled with love!  
Pepper and Morgan

Bucky swallows the lump that wants to form in his throat. He bends down to look Morgan in the eye.

"Thank you. I don't know if you know just how important you are to me, young lady, you and your mom both."

Morgan nods. "I know. Mom says I have you wrapped around my little finger!" Everyone bursts out laughing.

"It is true," Bucky agrees, putting the keychain back in its box and picking up another one.

Bucky goes through all the gifts before he gets the smallest one, wrapped in a beautiful fireworks-design paper. He opens the envelope that’s stuck on top.

"Read it out loud!" Sam pipes in.

Bucky looks at him suspiciously. "It's going to make me cry, isn’t it?"

"Yup..." Morgan and Jake answer immediately, causing everyone to giggle. Bucky shakes his head. Opening the letter, he takes a breath.

 _"Dear Bucky. A very happy 109th birthday to you. May the year ahead be amazing and filled with love and happiness. We all are... thankful for your love and friendship. We all..._ Uhm..." Bucky trails off, trying to get his composure back. He reaches his hand out to Steve, who grabs it and holds it tight. _"...look up to you, for you are truly... wonderful... and inspiring. We love you... so much... and are so blessed to have you in our lives.”_ He clears his throat, hiding a sniffle. _“To celebrate, we all pitched in and got you something, something that is just yours. Hope you love it."_

Bucky swallows and wipes his eyes.

"Thank you. _I_ should be thanking _you._ I love you, all of you."

"You don't even know what it is!" Marjorie counters and Bucky shrugs.

"Being with you all is more than I could ever want. It's more than enough."

"Open it, Bucky!" Jake answers, not noticing how everyone feels the weight of that statement, smiling at each other. It _is_ truly something wonderful to be here, together. The kids don't really understand, not yet.

Bucky looks at Steve, smiling softly up at him.

"I love you," Steve mouths, letting go of Bucky's hand so he can open the final gift. Not a sound comes out, but Bucky feels it hit him like it’s shouted off the highest rooftop.

Opening the last package, he finds a single key. He frowns.

"What is this?"

Wanda stands up and walks around the side of the curtain hanging behind them.

"This is for you, from all of us."

Not understanding right away, he watches as Wanda removes the curtain to reveal...

"Is that..? For me..?" Bucky blinks in shock.

A beautiful, sleek and shiny black motorcycle is standing between the trees, a custom-made Harley Davidson Sportster 1200, all black and chrome. Bucky’s flabbergasted as he looks at it, slowly starting to walk closer.

"Yes, of course. Just, please drive safe, okay?" Wanda adds, beaming at him.

"Oh, _look_ at her, she's _gorgeous!"_ Bucky steps closer, running his hand across the polished metal, the supple leather seat, touching the handles reverently. Everyone seess the awe on his face.

"Wait! The leather jacket... the keychain... the warm socks!" Bucky exclaims, and they all laugh and nod.

"Thank you. Everyone… Thank you. It's amazing."

* * *

* * *

As the adrenaline rush simmers down, Pepper leaves after setting up another lunch with Chrissie. The gang is the next to leave, Bucky and Steve walking them to the car and waving as they drive away. The others start cleaning up - or rather, dare Wanda to carry it all inside in one go. As Sam and Pietro argue, it’s good exercise to focus on the little details. Bucky leans over and whispers in her ear, then climbs on the bike and starts it up.

"Stevie... Ride with me to the garage?"

Steve instantly jumps on and wraps his arms around Bucky. Sam and the others cheer them on as they drive away to the garage, taking the long way around to enjoy the smooth purr of the engine.

"What did you whisper in Wanda's ear?" Steve asks, watching Bucky put the bike safely away in a corner that’s been left conspicuously empty, as if just waiting for a sleek motorcycle to fit in.

"Oh... if Sam and Pietro give her too much hassle, she can dump the juice all over them... or make them trip on all the wrapping paper," Bucky says absently.

Steve snorts.

"She's really beautiful, isn’t she?" Bucky sighs, looking at the bike with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, she is," Steve agrees, indulgent, putting his hand in Bucky's.

"Thanks, Stevie. Today’s been absolutely amazing."

"It's not over yet." Steve smirks up at him, and Bucky turns to face him.

"Yeah, but now it's just you and me, relaxing, right?"

"No. You think I didn't plan anything special, do you?"

"But, breakfast in bed? The picnic lunch?" Bucky answers, helplessly smitten.

"Appetizers, Buck. I made my own plans for us tonight. Just us. Come on."


	7. Bucky's birthday - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy birthday, Buck."  
> Bucky leans in closer for a kiss, and Steve obliges, just a chaste press of lips.  
> "I love you," Bucky whispers.  
> Steve smiles. "Open your eyes." Bucky does, but doesn't look around - he just keeps staring into Steve. Steve giggles. "Come on, look around!"

10 March 2026  
  


Butterflies in his stomach, Bucky follows Steve as they make their way through the Compound. Steve’s leading him by the hand - through the staircase, up to the first floor, and down the hallway.

Bucky looks around, but doesn't see anyone - he can hear them bickering though, it sounds like they’re planning on watching a movie.

"We're not going to the common area?" Bucky asks as they continue past the kitchens and take a turn. Steve laughs softly.

"No. As much as I love them, they’re not part of tonight's plans, that would be a little too crowded..." he replies, and Bucky blinks.

He knows where they’re going. This corridor leads to the swimming pool with its indoor rock climbing wall.

"Steve..."

"Shh... trust me, please? Just go with the flow." They come to a stop, and Steve turns to him. "Okay, this is another surprise. Would you please close your eyes and hold out your hands?"

Bucky looks into Steve’s face, and feels only warmth and love, no anxiety. He nods and does what Steve’s asked.

He can hear Steve swiping the access card. The door swishes open and Steve takes both his hands and leads him into the room slowly. When the door closes behind them, Steve lets go.

"Don't open!" he instructs, and Bucky can hear the beeping of the keypad again.

"Are you locking us in?"

"Yes."

"Oooh-kay?"

"You’ve got nothing to worry about..." Steve replies and comes to stand in front of Bucky. "Don't get startled. I'm putting my hands on your cheeks."

Bucky gives a slight nod and then he feels the two warm hands, softly caressing his skin.

"I drew you a thousand times as a kid and even more as a grown up. I dew your face almost before I could draw anything else. I drew you for art school, for the ads I did, and just for fun... I drew you when I was healthy and when I was sick. I drew you in Brooklyn, in the war, and in this new century. I drew you when I went back - there hasn't been even a moment, any time in my life where I wasn’t drawing your beautiful face.

“It's my mind's retreat. It's my safe place, it calms me down, makes me feel less alone. A year ago today, I came back from Wakanda with a hope in my heart, and a goal. I saw you that morning and you blushed when we caught you in your pyjamas. It was, well... adorable."

"Hey! I'm not adorable!" Bucky pouts.

 _"Adorable_ and soft and very handsome. I was so glad that we had that talk back in Wakanda... and I felt incredibly grateful and blessed that you still loved me - because I knew, right then, that I will love you until I die. I've always loved you, I always will."

Steve keeps his hold on Bucky’s face - he can see the eyes moving underneath the eyelids, he can feel the tremble in his jaw as he tries to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He sees the first teardrop slide down the cheek and pool at his finger.

"Happy birthday, Buck."

Bucky leans in closer for a kiss, and Steve obliges, just a chaste press of lips.

"I love you," Bucky whispers.

Steve smiles. "Open your eyes." Bucky does, but doesn't look around - he just keeps staring into Steve. Steve giggles. "Come on, look around!"

Bucky lifts his eyes and Steve is delighted, seeing Bucky's eyes widen at the sight before him..

The whole room’s been transformed. Lanterns are hanging from the ceiling and on the rock cliff. Small lights in the shape of candles drift on the water.

The best part is what looks like another level built on top of the water - a platform suspended on sturdy cables from the rafters. A bridge extends to the middle of the pool, where a sort of island‘s been constructed. There’s no roof, just a seating area with what looks like a mattress and a couple of pillows.

Bucky’s in awe. It’s absolutely magical.

"Stevie..." Bucky's voice is soft, still trying to make sense of what he’s seeing.

“You like it?” Steve asks, suddenly shy.

“Oh yeah, it’s… Wow. You did all of this for me?”

“Of course I did, it’s your birthday!” Steve laughs. “You can choose what we do now. We can go up there and just relax, drink champagne and make out... or we can swim a bit, _then_ go to up there, relax, drink champagne and make out.”

Bucky snorts. “So, either way, we’re gonna end up making out.”

“Oh yeah. Most certainly,” Steve replies with confidence.

“Yeah, I can see that too,” Bucky relents and looks towards the water. “I would actually love to swim a bit, but we didn’t bring swimwear, and I don’t feel like going back,” he sighs.

Steve suddenly looks smug. “Who said we don’t have swimwear here?”

“You brought some?”

“You know, Buck, I’m the greatest tactical... whatever they called me, for a reason!” Bucky bursts out laughing and Steve scowls playfully. “They did! Okay, let’s go swimming.” Steve turns to one of the benches lining the walls and unzips a bag, pulling out two towels and two pairs of swim shorts.

Five minutes later they’re ready, and get into the pool hand in hand. The water’s amazing, lights dappling across the surface. Steve watches Bucky and feels that familiar tug in his stomach. He looks like the young man Steve grew up with, just more... refined. His hair is short and spiky, body lean and strong, the arm just an extension of him. No one pays it any mind anymore - certainly not Steve. He knows it’s strong and invaluable in a fight, but to him, it’s tender - those fingers are soft when they hold him, when they swipe across his lips. The arm is strong but gentle, just like the man wearing it.

“Are you coming in, or are you going to stare at me? Is that extra piece of cake showing?” Bucky runs his flesh hand down his stomach, and Steve gulps.

“It’s not, I was just admiring the view,” Steve replies and goes deeper in. Bucky blushes and holds out his hand, and Steve wastes no time taking it.

They swim a bit, more just moving in the water at a leisurely pace, playing with the drifting lights. After about twenty minutes they just drift on their backs, holding hands again.

“Thanks, Stevie, this is really wonderful.” Bucky sounds awed.

“You’re welcome. Took some planning with Bruce and Wanda to set all of this up without you knowing.”

“It’s gorgeous. It can be lifted up and lowered back down, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Imagine one of the team fun days with this.”

“Oh, boy…” Steve laughs and turns to see Bucky’s face. Bucky turns to watch him as well, looking so soft in the dim light, water sparkling in his hair.

“I love you,” Steve blurts out.

“I love _you,_ ” Bucky answers, quiet and certain.

They stare at each other for another moment before Bucky looks at the island.

“Let’s go have some of that champagne.”

  
  


They make their way to the edge and climb out, drying off with their big fluffy towels, then wrapping them around their hips and walking to the seating area.

“Let’s sit on the cushions on the floor, it will be just like the old times,” Bucky suggests.

Steve fills their glasses with champagne and produces a tray, seemingly out of nowhere, with a few small bowls of snacks - cookies, fruit, cheeses and crackers, a little bit of everything. Sitting side by side, they dig into the food, and Bucky looks around.

“You know, I know I said this will be great for a team day, but can you imagine Morgan and Jake and the others standing here and jumping in? Their faces? We need to invite them, Chrissie and Pepper can keep a close eye on them, us too... I bet they would love this.”

Steve smiles and nods. “They would. Jake, and Morgan will definitely try to jump as far as possible, so you will have to go with them. There isn’t anything they wouldn’t do if Uncle Bucky is there…”

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, they’re so much fun. I keep thinking, were we like that? So innocent? I think we were, even with all the money problems. We took the future for granted though - always making plans about ‘when we grow up, just wait and see…’”

“We were idiots, Buck,” Steve says fondly.

Bucky laughs. “Yeah, We really were.”

“You were always good with kids though, even your sisters. Kids always gravitated towards you, all people seem to, but kids... they see you and make a beeline.”

“I love kids. They’re amazing Such little creatures.”

“Can’t wait to see you surrounded with kids..." Steve blinks, then backtracks, “I mean, Scott and Hope's Carlin, T’Challa's Azari… Maybe Pietro or Cassie will have some too, one day? You are going to be so busy, a train of ‘little creatures’ following you.”

Steve watches emotions play across Bucky’s face - the soft look in his eyes, the way they light up with excitement, the soft pull around his smiling mouth. Bucky loves children, and it’s clear to see just how much joy they bring into his life.

Does Bucky want kids one day?

Did they ever talk about it when they were young? Steve can’t remember any conversation like that.

Would Bucky want..?

“Oh, I can’t wait, truly,” Bucky says, oblivious.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Steve murmurs, deep in thought.

  
  


They finish the champagne and put everything back on the tray. They’re both dry by now. Steve reaches out to pick up the tablet lying on the cushions, and Bucky starts giggling. Steve stills and turns to face him.

“Are you... ticklish? Still?” he asks incredulously.

“No! I was just thinking about something funny!” Bucky tries to deflect. Steve tilts his head puts his free hand gently Bucky’s stomach. Bucky crunches up, squealing.

“You are!” Steve states with glee.

“I’m not! I grew out of it!”

Steve lays the tablet carefully back down, sits up and uses both his hands to attack Bucky, who doubles up laughing.

“The evidence says otherwise!”

“Steve, c’mon!” Bucky wheezes.

Bucky has no warning before Steve pounces on him with all his strength, sitting on Bucky’s legs and tickling every spot he can find. They’re both shaking with laughter as Steve uses his agility to his advantage, leaving Bucky unable to fight back.

Somehow Bucky finally gets the upper hand, grabs Steve’s arms and holds them tight. Steve falls forward, his face inches away from Bucky’s.

The sniggers die off as they stare at each other. Steve glances from Bucky’s lips to his eyes and back again.

“Buck…”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Bucky smirks.

“Hm… is this the ‘making out’ part?”

Bucky's snorts, his chest lifting and shaking Steve’s whole body.

“Yeah, Stevie, it’s that-”

Steve doesn’t even wait for the rest of Bucky’s answer as he lowers the rest of the way. The kiss grows heated and more intense, and Bucky lets go of Steve’s hands to encircle him, grabbing his hips, pulling him in tighter. Steve tries his best to press himself as close to Bucky as he can, eager and enthusiastic. Bucky’s hands cup Steve’s ass and squeezed it experimentally, and Steve groans into the kiss.

Bucky stops, and Steve opens his eyes, growing red. He smiles down at Bucky, a little dazed.

“Buck?”

“Tonight... can we...? I want you… just you. All of you.”

Steve stares into Bucky’s eyes, beaming at him and putting his hand on his cheek.

“Yes, of course… I’m yours, always.” Steve leans in closer for another kiss, but Bucky stops him. “What…?”

“Not here.”

“We are alone, and I locked the door!”

“Did you bring supplies?” Steve blushes and Bucky chuckles. He gets up gracefully and pulls Steve up with him. “Come on, let’s get to my room.”

In their ‘wrestling’, their towels fell off, so they pick them back up and wrap them around their hips, trying to look like they haven’t just spent half an hour making out in a common area like teenagers.

“We should take our clothes too…” Steve says, staring at Bucky. Both their lips are swollen, cheeks red and hair completely disheveled. Bucky leans closer, kissing him again, and Steve returns it eagerly.

When they stop for air, some indeterminate amount of time later, Bucky swallows thickly and grins.

“Grab it and let’s go.”

They nearly run, grabbing the two bundles and rushing down the hallway, still just in their swimwear and towels. They stop at every corner and look around to make sure they’re alone, giggling as they run down the corridors, stealing kisses every few steps, picking up the clothes that keep falling, a sock here, a T-shirt there…

They finally make it to Bucky’s room, and Bucky’s hardly locked the door when Steve pushes him against the wall. They kiss for a moment, but then Bucky picks him up and carries him to the bed.

They’ve waited too long for this.


	8. the road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can’t touch this! I’m Captain America, loved by all...” Sam smirks.  
> “Oh, yesterday it was ‘I’m the Falcon for a reason’... so which is it?” Bucky counters.  
> “If you stop, I will buy you both the biggest ice-cream in the town, okay? Or candy floss,” Steve interjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title's been changed. It's still us and _The Value of Time_ gang though, don't worry 😉  
> Another note: due to real-life time constraints, we're switching to posting new chapters every two weeks from now on - so next snippet will come on Oct 3 😊

20 April 2026  
  


The sun is starting to rise above the horizon as the Jeep eats up the miles, putting New York behind them. There are huge take-away cups of steaming coffee in the cup-holders. The atmosphere in the car is lively, filled with jokes and laughter; the radio is on, the breakfast show playing in low volume. There’s a rustle of paper wrappings as they eat their sandwiches.

"So just to be clear, a trip that usually takes five days - four if you're adventurous - we’re doing in three?" Sam asks, crunching his paper into a small ball and putting it in the 'trash can' bag tied to one of the headrests.

Steve nods. "Yup, I searched all the itineraries on various travel sites, but decided to push a little harder and do it in three. It’s possible, Trippy says so," he answers and shows Sam the printed copy of the plan.

"You know those estimates are built the way they are for a reason? Health-wise especially..." Sam replies and Bucky chuckles.

"I told him that, but no..."

Steve tries to look affronted, but fails. "The travel sites don't take into account enhanced superheroes. We can do it! We’ll stop as much as we need, but we can push a little harder and be there Wednesday evening."

"You two are really excited to see this, aren't you?"

Steve and Bucky nod wordlessly, beaming at each other, and continue their breakfast. Sam just shakes his head and drinks his coffee. These two...

He’s very glad that he was invited to come along. It’s a Monday morning - last night, they decided they wanted to 'get away' and see the Grand Canyon. They gave Sam five minutes to decide if he wanted to come along, and he said yes immediately. He had just a few hours to pack and get some sleep, because Steve said they’d leave at 5am.

Bucky packed some snacks and food - turns out three grown men can eat quite a bit, even this early. The cupcakes were gone before they left the garage.

With the food gone, they raise the volume a bit - Steve wants to listen to the traffic news and be ready for any delays.

  
  


In Pittsburgh they stop at a gas station, fill up the Jeep, then take a walk around town while trying to find a place to stop and have lunch.

“We need to stop at the [Carnegie Museum of Natural History](https://carnegiemnh.org/),” Bucky comments as they look for a place to eat.

“Why?” Steve asks, putting his arm around Bucky’s waist. Sam rolls his eyes.

“Because the world’s first T-Rex skeleton is on display there! I want to see it.” Bucky’s fairly bouncing with excitement.

“I think we can make a quick stop,” Steve allows. Sam suddenly realizes that Bucky could say they need to take the skeleton home, and Steve would make it happen.

They find a small diner, then stroll to the museum, where Bucky takes a bunch of selfies with the skeleton and immediately posts them to his Twitter.

They swap - Sam driving this time, Steve navigating in the passenger seat, and Bucky in the back, responding to his followers' comments. He and Sam are intent on taking photos at every stop, adding a weird caption and tagging each other on all their social media. Steve just shakes his head and smiles when a camera is facing him. He just retweets and reblogs every photo, absolutely content.

This road trip is so much better than the last one they had, after Steve’s ill-advised ‘intervention’. Steve won't say it, but he can’t stop thinking about it - and from the occasional expression on the faces of the other two, he knows they’re also thinking about that time. Sam makes a joke or says something to distract them every time he sees it happen.

Bucky's hand snakes between the door and the seat to hold Steve’s. They occasionally squeeze, or tap short sweet messages in Morse code. They both know how to tap out ‘I love you’ without even thinking about it.

Steve grins. This getaway was a great idea.

  
  


They hardly enter Columbus when Sam adds a new address into the GPS.

“Where are you taking us?” Steve asks, frowning at the address.

“To the [Hocking Hills Canopy Tours](https://www.hockinghillscanopytours.com/). We’re going ziplining. Been cooped up in the car for too long... We’re going on an adventure, Bilbo!”

Bucky and Steve share a look.

“We’re _already_ on an adventure,” Steve replies.

“Yeah, and it was Bilbo who said that... not being said to him,” Bucky finishes.

Sam gives him a pointed look. “Oh c’mon, there is a dual racing zip line...you and me, Rapunzel!”

“Ooh, I’m _so_ scared!” Bucky shoots back.

“You better be! I’m the Falcon for a reason!” Sam smirks back at him.

“Yeah, until you fall flat on your face! Not that it would change anything, might be an improvement...” Bucky pretends to be deep in thought.

“Hey, enough!” Steve says, laughing. “I’m in, as long as there’s a bathroom and food.”

The ziplining turns out to be a huge success, with no winner but loads of fun. They also eat there - _after_ their race - then fill up and continue to drive.

  
  


They arrive in Indianapolis around seven and Sam makes a dramatic show of looking at his watch.

“Ah, man… that’s too bad.”

“What is?” Steve asks, worried.

“Since our precious boy over here loves museums so much, I thought we could take him to the [Children’s Museum of Indianapolis](https://www.childrensmuseum.org/). It’s the largest in the world, and has big scale dinos’ against the walls… so sad.”

Bucky narrows his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve driven faster… damn. Maybe on our way back? I will even buy you a t-shirt, or maybe a slushy cup, to remember the occasion.”

“Do I have to listen to this the whole trip?” Steve interrupts before Sam can reply. They look at each other, then at Steve.

“Yes!” Bucky grins.

“Yup,” Sam agrees immediately, popping the ‘p’.

Steve chuckles in exasperation. “You two better behave or I will turn this car around.”

There’s a lot of giggling and snickering as he drives them into the nearest gas station.

Once more, they take silly photos and post them. Bucky calls Shuri and Wanda to tell them about their progress, while Steve calls his kids and Sam, his family. Once done, they debate about going through a drive-thru, or actually sitting down to eat.

“I say we book into our motel - hotel - whatever, get cleaned up, then go find a place,” Sam voices, trying to sound reasonable.

“But I’m hungry now!” Bucky counters with a pout.

They look at Steve.

"So I'm the make or break guy?"

"Yes!" they reply in unison.

"If you choose Barnes, that's blatant favouritism though," Sam responds, folding his arms. Bucky rolls his eyes.

Steve sighs, then looks around. He smiles. "I might have an idea."

Turns out his idea is to go to the local flea market to wander the stalls, eat take-away and snacks. They get to eat, walk around... and buy some more things they’ll probably never use. Well, except for the pickled food - Bucky knows he will enjoy that.

They check in the first motel they find, two rooms next to each other. Sam grumbles a ‘good night, see you at 5’ and disappears into his room, exhausted. Bucky and Steve aren’t much better - even their serums can only do so much. They get their pajamas and toiletries ready from their shared bag.

"Shower separate or together?" Steve asks, trying to sound seductive through a yawn. Bucky reaches over and kisses him, unbuttoning Steve’s shirt while slowly moving them to the bathroom.

"I think we should be responsible and save water..." Bucky mumbles and Steve laughs.

"Yeah, we _are_ the superheroes after all..."

"Exactly."

Turns out, not much water gets saved.

  
  


The next morning they get up at seven and are ready to go at eight. They google things to do in St. Louis, and when they see that it has the largest beer-producing plant in the country, they immediately agree in unison to stop there. The [Anheuser-Busch](https://www.anheuser-busch.com/) is truly something to see - they agree that they’ll try out as many varieties as they can, eat a lot of food, then Bucky will drive since his body processes the alcohol much faster than the other two. Which apparently gives them free rein to test way more beer than Bucky.

“Oh… sorry man, maybe next time?” Sam says, trying his best to look as sincere as possible.

Bucky shrugs. “Yeah, okay. Just so you know, there’s no bathroom break on the highway… have a bottle ready?”

“Wait, no- Steve, talk to your man!”

They spend much longer than planned in St. Louis, but they do have fun.

When they finally manage to leave, they program in the next stop - Oklahoma, where they’ll spend the night. Today’s easy compared to yesterday, perfect for them to recharge a bit.

As they enter Oklahoma, Sam pulls out his phone.

“You know, I did some reading.”

“Shocking,” Bucky mumbles under his breath and Sam gives him a pointed look and sticking his tongue out.

“Children…” Steve mutters. “What did you read, Sam?” he asks before things can escalate. Bucky is driving after all, and he did a six-hour trip in just over five hours…

“During the Triassic period Oklahoma was near the equator. Hot and dry, and there’s some amazing dinosaur fossils to be found in the Panhandle.”

“How about I panhandle you there, see how long it takes you to become a fossil?” Bucky throws over his shoulder.

“Can’t touch this! I’m Captain America, loved by all...” Sam smirks.

“Oh, yesterday it was ‘I’m the Falcon for a reason’... so which is it?” Bucky counters.

“If you stop, I will buy you both the biggest ice-cream in the town, okay? Or candy floss,” Steve interjects.

“I want both,” Bucky comments after some thought.

“Yeah, and I want mine dipped in melted chocolate,” Sam adds. Steve rolls his eyes and gets out of the car at the gas station they’ve just stopped at. Bucky and Sam give each other a look in the rear-view mirror and smile.

They book into the motel and then they do some sightseeing. Steve doesn’t allow Bucky to panhandle Sam into a lake… but Sam and Bucky do push Steve into one. _After_ getting their promised sweets.

The day is capped with dinner in an amazing barbecue place, then a movie back at the motel.

  
  


The next morning they’re all ready to go at five.

"First things first, we need to stop at some place with coffee. Four hours of sleep is not nearly enough," Sam complains from where he’s sprawled in the back seat.

"Yeah, same, Sam... Same..." Bucky answers and stops at the first Starbucks he can find. Steve hides his smile in his vanilla latte. So it only takes coffee to get those two to agree? He makes a mental note for later.

Once back in the car, they look at the GPS.

“Okay, if the traffic stays like this, and with the progress we made, we will be at the Grand Canyon before 11 tonight, instead of 12. That’s something to look forward to,” Steve says after doing some maths in his head.

“So only two more stops, right?” Sam asks and Steve nods, looking at the map again.

“Yeah, once in Amarillo, then in Albuquerque.”

“How about, instead of the usual one-hour break we took in each town, let’s try for 45 minutes or even half an hour? Then we can get there even earlier. We can switch more with the driving, try to be quicker during the breaks... We can do it, right?” Bucky suggests, a mocha in one hand, a chocolate chip cookie in the other.

Sam and Steve think for a minute.

“Yeah, I think it’s a good idea,” Steve finally allows. “Let’s do it.”

  
  


As they enter Amarillo, both Sam and Bucky make a case for stopping at the [Cadillac Ranch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cadillac_Ranch). They all turn into little kids for 10 minutes, running from one car to the next, taking tons of photos and admiring the graffiti.

“I’m making this one my new profile pic!” Bucky exclaims, looking at a photo of Steve kissing his cheek, the cars forming a line behind them.

Feeling giddy and full of energy, they get back into the Jeep and go down the highway again.

Only one more stop! The excitement keeps their energy levels up.

They drive into Albuquerque and immediately head to the [Casa Rondena Winery](https://www.casarondena.com/) to do some tasting and buy a few bottles. Bucky promised Wanda and Pepper souvenirs, after all.

After 45 minutes they get back into the car.

“Steve, I can’t believe you bought that T-shirt! Really, man?”

“I like it,” Bucky offers and gives Steve a kiss.

“Of course you would,” Sam sighs.

“ _You’re the wine that I want…_ guess there is a special ‘wine’ for everyone, right?” Bucky smiles, and Steve blushes seeing the incredulous look on Sam’s face.

“Yeah, well, he got one too!” Steve counters and points at Bucky.

Sam turns to Bucky. “You didn’t.”

Bucky holds up the T-Shirt. “ _I will always be your partner in wine._ ”

“Oh, god…” Sam runs his hands over his face, trying not to laugh. He reaches into his backpack, pulling out a shirt. “I got the best one, with the two of you in the car...”

Bucky grabs the shirt to read it, then laughs out loud showing it to Steve.

“ _Hakuna Moscato, it means more wine…”_ Steve reads. He holds out one of the small sample bottles. “Help yourself, I’m driving this last stretch.”

  
  


It’s getting late as they near the Grand Canyon, the sun low on the horizon making everything look like a perfect postcard. Bucky’s practically hanging out the windows, soaking in the views. Sam shakes his head as Steve encourages Bucky to take photos and make videos to put online. Bucky constantly exclaims for Steve to ‘check this out!’ or ‘oh, look over there!’ and Sam suddenly has a realization that neither of these two men have ever been on this side of the country before.

When it’s too dark to see, Sam finally decides to ask.

"Hey, if you don’t mind telling me, why did you decide on the Grand Canyon? Does it have some meaning for the two of you?"

Steve and Bucky share a look, nodding.

"I promised Stevie when he was a kid,” Bucky says. “He was always sick, but we had this idea that we would one day travel the world... I wanted to take him here so he could see it, paint it. I told him that he needed to get better so we could go," he finishes quietly, and Steve squeezes his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I would fight to live, to get better, because Bucky promised,” Steve picks up where Bucky left off. “He said it would be fun, our great adventure, that we can even dig for gold and find our fortune."

Steve's voice is fond, and Bucky huffs a quiet laugh. His eyes are soft, looking into the distance, a smile curling around his mouth.

"But then the war happened, right?" Sam asks when neither of them continue.

They both nod.

"But you probably got your chance when you went back, Stevie? With the kids?" Bucky asks, looking back at Steve. Steve, who keeps looking at the road without answering. Bucky starts to frown. "You did, right?"

Steve doesn't answer and Bucky sees the truth in the way he’s holding himself, all tense. Bucky's mouth falls open in surprise, eyes wide. Sam watches them quietly, not wanting to intrude.

"Never?" Steve slowly shakes his head. "But... why?"

"Because it's our promise, our pact," Steve says stubbornly, still not looking at Bucky.

“But- but- not _once?_ Not even a drive-by?” Bucky tries to make sense of the new information.

“No. Nothing. The last time I was anywhere near here was with the USO tours.”

“Stevie, I… I don’t know what to say.”

Steve reaches out and puts his hand in Bucky’s metal one, squeezing. The silence feels... weird, each of them deep in their own thoughts.

Sam looks at the GPS, trying to break the tension. “Hey, guys, only twenty miles to go! They’re expecting us this late, right?”

“Yes, they’re open, and expect us around twelve... We’re actually almost two hours early,” Steve answers looking at the dashboard, then throws a quick smile at both Sam and Bucky.

“So, we check in, go to our rooms, shower and sleep, then do the whole touristy thing tomorrow after breakfast?” Sam continues, and Steve nods. “Plug everything in to charge overnight and please, _please,_ remember sunscreen, Steve, remember the last-”

Steve laughs, finally. “Yeah, I do. Don’t worry, Sam.”

With a promise of meeting at the dining hall at 9 for breakfast, they go into their rooms - Sam knows both Bucky and Steve need quiet time to process that conversation.

  
  


Bucky wakes Steve up just after five.

“Come on, up…”

“But it’s still dark...” Steve whines, pulling a pillow over his head.

“I know... trust me, come on!”

They dress quickly; Bucky puts his phone in his pocket, makes sure Steve’s camera is around his neck, then grabs Steve's hand. The place is quiet, only the cleaners and staff here and there, doing their thing. Bucky leads Steve down the path to the edge where they can see some benches close to the railing. The sky is still dark, but the first hints of sunrise can be seen in the distance. Bucky leads Steve to a bench in front of a sundial.

“I thought it would be nice to watch the sunrise.” Bucky’s voice is soft in the air, smooth and intimate. Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand.

“That’s perfect. I love it.”

Bucky puts his arm around Steve and Steve burrows into him for warmth. They watch the sun slowly rise over the Canyon, painting it pink and gold.

“Oh, Buck… look at that... it’s _incredible…_ ” Steve can’t really string words together, struck speechless by the quiet spectacle in front of them. They get up and walk to the railing. Steve’s got his camera out, taking pictures, but Bucky just watches Steve.

“It’s breathtaking,” Bucky agrees, not quite meaning the rocks around them. He shakes his head, smiling. “You really should paint this, Stevie… a big canvas, or better, a wall?”

“In our room?”

“Or maybe our hut in Wakanda... the wall next to the breakfast table, on the right.”

“Oh yes… I’ll have to do a few practice ones on canvas though,” Steve replies, already plotting out the composition. “Look at those colors…”

They stand like this for half an hour, then turn to sit back down. Steve looks at the photo he posted to his Instagram.

“You know, Buck, I’m glad I see it now, when that I’m not colorblind anymore.”

“Yeah... I was thinking the same thing, actually. I would have described it to you, but it wouldn't have been the same,” Bucky answers, his eyes on the sundial. “Stevie…?”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you come here with your family?”

Steve looks into the blue eyes that have haunted him for decades. They aren’t haunting anymore - they ground him, make him feel safe.

“Because... it was _our_ promise, something that connected me to you. I think... deep down, I wanted my first time here to be with you. I wanted this to remain _our_ thing. Thought maybe we could go before I died of old age…”

“What if you didn’t live that long? You had no way of knowing you would live long enough to sit on that bench, no way of knowing how long you had left. What if you’d died?”

“Then I would have died not seeing this in person.”

“ _Stevie,”_ Bucky says helplessly.

“I would have rather died with that promise, than lived without it, Buck. This... this is ours. For now and forever. This is what made me fight when I was struggling for every breath, this promise of me and you-”

Bucky doesn’t let Steve finish, pulling him close and kissing him hungrily, chest swelling with emotion. Steve clutches him, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss. When they part for air, Bucky stays close, their faces inches apart as he rests his forehead against Steve’s.

“Stevie… you’ve always been- you always _will be_ my sun. My light that banishes every dark thought, every dark memory, every nightmare. It’s like this sundial - you’re the sun that shows me the way. You show me the right direction, keep me on track. It’s always been you.”

“When we were young, when people asked when you’re going to settle down, you always said-” Steve wonders.

“- that I haven’t met my sun yet. Well, turns out my sun’s been right by my side all along, hasn’t he?” Bucky beams at Steve, giddy.

There are tears running freely down Steve’s face, but he can’t stop smiling, either.


	9. Sarah's wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's heart falls to his stomach as he watches Steve and Sarah walk in. Yeah, she looks great, but his eyes immediately focus on Steve.

30 May 2026  
  


Bucky looks around. The town hall wedding room isn’t exactly packed, but there’s quite a sizable crowd of excited, happy people waiting for the ceremony to begin. He’s sitting on the right, with the rest of the Rogers gang, while Michelle's family occupies the left-hand side. Sam-Anthony and JJ with Sarah's two daughters are in the front row, with a seat left open for Steve. Bucky found himself a spot in the second row, right behind Steve.

Steve, who is currently in the back room with Sarah, ready to bring her in.

Michelle’s already waiting at the altar. She looks absolutely gorgeous in her dress, soft silk with a silver and gold lace overlying the bodice. It's stylish, yet spectacular. Bucky loves it.

Watching her, he can feel her anxiety, her _joy_ as she waits for her partner.

Only a few minutes to go.

Bucky glances at Chrissie and Jake sitting next to him. Jake’s playing some game on Chrissie's phone.

"When can we have pudding?" he asks, and Bucky and Chrissie smile. She leans closer to whisper back.

"Soon. After the ceremony, and the toasts."

"I hope there's ice-cream. I want ice-cream."

Bucky leans closer. "Me too, buddy."

"Me three," Sam-Anthony mumbles from the front row and they all giggle.

Steve glances towards the crowd, chatting and laughing, the excitement tangible. He sees Michelle waiting under the arch, a soft smile around her mouth, fingers playing with the ribbon on her bouquet.

He is getting a daughter today, another one. He loves her, he really does. He just... wishes he’d known her longer. Still, she and Sarah make such a good pair. The love they have for one another shows in everything they do, and he can’t help but be happy for them.

His eyes drift to Sarah, smoothing out her dress. Or, her ‘glamorized onesie’, according to her and Bucky.

“You look amazing, darling. So beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Sarah asks, smiling shyly. Steve walks closer.

“Yes. Absolutely stunning.”

“Even though I’m tiptoeing into middle age?”

Steve takes her hand. “You will always be my beautiful little baby girl. No matter how old you are.”

Sarah just wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. “Thanks, Dad.”

When they part, they’re both smiling through tears.

“You ready?” Steve asks.

She takes a deep breath. “Yes.” They turn to the door, and she continues. “You know, Dad... These people here, they are the ones who accept me and Michelle. The rest can, frankly... just piss off.”

Steve snorts. That was a sore topic, some family members and friends who didn’t approve, didn’t want to be part of this. Who couldn’t accept Sarah for who she is, who she loves. They're the same ones who had a problem with accepting him and Bucky being an item - and Steve agrees, they can all just take a hike. Like she said, the people here... _they_ are family.

Seeing Bucky among them was another... moment. Not really a surprise, Bucky _said_ he’d be there, help with the arrangements, support them all. A small part though, a voice in the back of Steve’s mind kept wondering: will he actually be here? Will he follow through? It’s a huge deal, so many reasons to be anxious... Steve certainly is and it’s _his_ family. That Bucky’s here, sharing in it, is absolutely amazing. For a while he thought Bucky would only make a token appearance, stay to the side, almost invisible... but no, here he is. Front and center, right among Steve's kids. He owes Bucky so much, and he is so glad Bucky is here, part of the family he was always meant to be. That’s the vow he made, way back in that video, to protect them and be there for them.

Steve wonders if Bucky remembers _that_ , if he should say anything. But - not now, not today. Clasping Sarah’s hand, he takes a deep breath as the music starts to play.

Bucky's heart falls to his stomach as he watches Steve and Sarah walk in. Yeah, she looks great, but his eyes immediately focus on Steve.

Steve looks… breathtaking. The suit is perfectly cut, dark grey with a pale blue shirt and indigo tie. His hair is all in its place for once, even the cowlick behaving itself. His eyes are bright and red rimmed - he's been crying. Of course he has, Bucky thinks fondly. Steve’s eyes are searching for something - for _Bucky._ Bucky can see the tension leaving Steve as he finds him, his smile suddenly ten times brighter.

Did he really think Bucky wouldn't be here?

He keeps his eyes on Steve's as they walk down, forgetting all about the crowd whispering, ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’ around them. Bucky can only imagine what’s going through Steve's mind. He can see Steve is emotional - happy and very proud. His daughter is marrying the love of her life. After years and years of ups and downs, she’s finally happy with the person she adores.

Bucky swallows the lump in his throat as he watches Steve giving Michelle a kiss and then turning around, smiling at Bucky and taking his seat next to his sons. He knows Steve wanted Bucky to sit next to him, but he’s convinced him that it is okay, this is better. Today isn’t about him, it’s about Sarah and Michelle.

He is close to Steve. He will _always_ be close to Steve.

Bucky doesn't pay attention to the ceremony, watching the three men in front of him. A dad and his two sons, the sons middle aged and looking quite a few years older than him. JJ’s hair is salt and pepper - but more salt. His hands are old. Bucky feels a tinge of sadness and shakes his head. He can't think about that on a day like this. But then a baby cries and Bucky smiles. Little Natasha, already a spitfire like her namesake. Steve’s first great granddaughter.

His family is growing. Today is about celebration.

There’s a lot of happy tears at the reception. Bucky gives the gang a chance to talk about their lives - he leaves once the past comes up, especially Peggy, even though he sees that Steve wants him to stay. Bucky just goes to help the caterers though, or check on the guests. This will always be a sore spot for him, for _them._

Bucky takes a moment to watch everyone. The children are running around playing, couples are dancing, the music is upbeat and the atmosphere is full of joy. He looks at Steve, who is holding little Natasha, a bottle in his hand. Bucky can feel the knot in his stomach. Steve is a pro at handling children, dealing with babies... he raised three, after all, not to mention the grandkids. Bucky may not have been there as he once vowed, but Steve… he did _brilliantly_. He took those five seconds and he made every one count. He _lived_. He lived like he never could before, like he was never allowed to. That was his moment, and he used it to his full advantage.

Can Bucky blame him? Can he hold it against him? Wouldn't he do the same, if he could? If he could go back to live a life with Steve, if the situation was reversed? He _would_ , and just like Steve, he would see every moment for the blessing that it is. Like now. Like Steve is doing _right now._

Bucky can’t let the shadow of Peggy hang over him and his future with Steve - because she is not in the shadows. She is in the corner of Sarah’s smile when she smiles at _Bucky_. She’s in the sharp gaze of JJ, who looks at _Bucky_ with respect. She is in the brown of Sammy’s eyes when they crinkle with mirth when he and _Bucky_ goof around. She may be in the shadows, but her kids, they are in the light. They always will be.

"Bucky, come on, you owe me a dance!" Sarah grabs Bucky’s hand and pulls him to the dance floor. He laughs, but allows her to drag him in. On the floor, he pulls her close and puts his arms around her. The song is a soft and slow one, and they dance quietly for a while before Bucky looks at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful. So happy and radiant... and the dress isn't bad either," he jokes, causing her to laugh loudly.

"Thank you, Bucky. So do you. The rumours around the girl bathrooms are quite… well… what I got out of it is my Dad was very lucky. Honestly, I’m glad it was me, I can _take_ that... I don’t think my brothers would care to hear what a sexy ass you got though.”

“Sarah!” Bucky admonishes her and she laughs, enjoying the blush on his cheeks.

“Bucky… Thank you for being here. For everything. You're a wonderful addition to this family, like… That moment you take out a freshly baked cake out of the oven, and you've been on a diet for months, and this cake… It's yours and it’s still warm when you cut it, and you can have it with a cup of coffee, just icing sugar sprinkled on top. Warm, and fuzzy and so… so long-awaited."

"Woah, that's quite a metaphor there." Bucky blinks, surprised and touched.

"Call it as I see it. Also, I might’ve had a few glasses of champagne," she giggles.

"Sarah, you need to promise me that you and Michelle… Never take it for granted, okay?"

"I won't. Never," she promises, suddenly looking serious. He knows she means every word.

"So did you manage to get your whole set? Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"Yeah, I did! New, this dress. Blue, our initials embroidered into the lining. Something borrowed is one of Dad’s silk handkerchiefs, I wrapped my bouquet in it. And something old… Bucky, did you know that Dad took off his wedding ring when he was in hospital? Some time after you left - back, way back, when he had his heart scare?"

Bucky frowns. "No, I didn't. I did notice he wasn't wearing it when T'Challa was getting married, but I never asked… I just assumed he put it somewhere safe, needed to resize it or something."

"He _did_ put it somewhere safe… until a few weeks ago. He asked me and Sammy and JJ to have a meeting, just us four. We had some coffee and a talk, and then he took out three little velvet boxes…" Bucky can see the emotion in her eyes, the serenity. "He said that he loved Mom very much, and they did have happy times together. That he would never ever regret us, that he’s thankful for us, but he needs to let go and move on. He loves you, he always has, he just didn't know how to admit it until it was too late. Then, of course…"

"The volcano, the machine…"

"Yeah. He said he will do everything he can to make you happy, to make the relationship work. So he… he doesn’t know what the future holds, he said, he just wants to be by your side forever. That he got a second chance and wants to make it work,” she finishes softly.

“I want that too, Sarah. I’ve loved your Dad since I was fifteen,” Bucky replies, smiling. Sarah smiles back.

“I know.”

“What was in those boxes?” he asks, curious.

“He melted Mom's and his wedding rings and made it into gifts for us, something of a family heirloom. Sammy and JJ both got personalized cufflinks, and I got these earrings. They’re small, but my initials are engraved as well."

Bucky looks closer - she has many ear piercings, the bottom ones are crystal teardrops that hang almost to her shoulder, but the top ones are two small golden hearts with 'SJR' on them. He looks into her eyes and sees the tears starting to form.

"They are beautiful. It was very thoughtful of him."

"Yeah… I know my Mom and I didn't always see eye to eye, but she was _good_ , and she loved us. We were just two very strong personalities colliding. She knew I loved her, and I know she loved me…"

"That's all that matters, Sarah. In the end, love is all you need. That’s how we can grow and still be connected. That’s how we know that even in the midst of fights and problems, there will always be that connection, that bond. There’s no deadline, or rules, or constrictions. It surpasses everything else. Remember that. Your mom grew up in a hard world, and worked in a hard world, but she still was soft for you all," he says, meaning every word. It’s surprisingly easy to say it, now, after everything that’s happened.

“Thank you," Sarah replies and then hugs Bucky close, forgetting all about the song they’re dancing to. Bucky hugs her back and when he looks up, Steve is standing close, watching them, looking a bit concerned for Sarah. Bucky smiles and holds a thumb up, and Steve relaxes.

Sarah finally lets go. "Song’s over! I'm going to go find my wife, make out with her and then dance. And then, cake!"

"You do that, Sarah," Bucky agrees, holding a laugh.

“Stay for the cake, promise!” Sarah makes sure.

“Oh, I will. Don't worry, I love cake.” Bucky watches her walk over to Michelle, who kisses her tenderly. Bucky takes the glass Steve holds out to him. “Thank you.”

“Is everything okay?” Steve asks, still a little concerned.

Bucky indicates for them to sit down, and they find their table near the corner, next to a small blanket fort for the children - some playing, some already asleep. Steve is half ‘keeping watch’, as they’re mostly his grandchildren anyway.

Bucky crouches down to glance at the kids and make sure they’re all good, then sits and takes Steve's hand. The table is empty, everyone else is dancing or chatting with someone else.

“Everything is fine, Stevie. I told her how beautiful she looked, and she told me about what you’ve done… with your wedding ring, and Peggy’s.” Steve looks away, then down. He squeezes Bucky’s hand and sighs, looking conflicted. “You don’t have to tell me, Steve, I don’t mind.”

“I _want_ to tell you, it’s just... when I took it off, you were in Wakanda and I was in the hospital.”

“If it’s too hard, maybe can you tell me later, when we’re alone?” Bucky suggests and Steve smiles in gratitude.

“Thanks, Buck, but I’m okay.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Bucky smiles, aware he looks utterly besotted.

“Long story short… I wanted to give them something of me and Peg, of us, something they can keep forever, in their families. And I want to start fresh with you, something that’s between _us,_ without the reminders of the past, except… well, except my kids and grandkids.”

“And a great-grandkid…” Bucky teases slightly and Steve blushes, smiling.

“Yes.”

“I understand, Stevie. I really do.”

“I know. That’s why I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! We love hearing (and incorporating) your ideas 🤗  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
